


L'aventure du chat et du tonnerre

by Shinpuru_blr



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinpuru_blr/pseuds/Shinpuru_blr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle réaliserait un rêve d'enfant ? Et qu'ainsi elle se retrouve embarquée dans une aventure qui la dépasse totalement et qui portant n'attendait qu'elle pour débuter ? Le destin ne peut être contré, personne ne peut se jouer de lui et certainement pas cette petite esclave qui le suivra sans s'en rendre compte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prélude

Ce couloir, elle avait appris à le connaitre, et savait presque où menaient toutes les portes. Déambulant dans ce corridor morose, la petite fille allait vers sa chambre. En plein milieu de la nuit, elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur qui que ce soit dans les couloirs. Et pourtant chaque nuit, au même endroit, il était là. Fixant sans relâche la ville, où il était défendu de mettre les pieds. La petite brune le regarda un instant, se demandant si elle devait passer son chemin ou aller parler à ce nouveau petit garçon. Elle passa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, pour se positionner sur le côté du petit brun.

" Pourquoi tu es là, chaque nuit?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Que vas-tu faire dans salles là-bas?

\- Qu'importe. Tu es un nouveau, non?

\- ...

\- Ne joue pas les renfrogner avec moi, tellement peu de personnes font attention aux enfants ici, qu'il vaut mieux se serrer les coudes. Regarder par la fenêtre n'est pas forcément la meilleure des idées, cela pourra te donner l'envie d'aller en ville.

\- Et? Je n'ai pas le droit?

\- Pauvre fou, bien sur que non! Tu dois obéir aux règles, ne pas sortir en dehors du bâtiment fait partie des règles. "

Il ne broncha pas, restant simplement devant le spectacle de cette ville si calme à cette heure de la nuit.

" .. J'oubliais, je me nomme Anna.

\- Moi, Law.

\- Enchantée, Law. "

Elle serra la petite main du garçon dans la sienne, et un sourire un peu niait se dessina sur ses lèvres. La petite fille était en quelque sorte heureuse d'avoir pour la première fois une sorte d'amis. Elle se mit dans la même position que lui, regardant leur reflet dans la grande vitre en face d'eux, puis la ville qui s'étendait derrière. Cette ville ou le maître était roi, Dressrosa.


	2. La première vision du chat

La petite brune était assise dans un recoin du grand bâtiment, imaginant son futur glorieux en tant que pirate. Une pirate puissante, adulée et respectée de tous, commandant un énorme équipage. Avec aussi un grand navire, ornée d'un tas de dessin, avec des salles tout aussi somptueuses. Et un équipage, si fort et beau.

Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle redescende sur terre. La force tant physique que mentale était à la limite inexistante chez Anna. Elle n'avait que treize ans, et n'était qu'une esclave qui plus est. La petite était ni belle, ni moche, bien sûr elle allait encore bien grandir mais elle espérait ne pas devenir belle, en tant qu'esclave, sa beauté serait utilisée. Et pas dans les meilleures salutations. La seule chose, qui même en grandissant ne changera pas, ce sont ses yeux. Un bleu si clair, qui fait un grand contraste avec ses cheveux. Ses prunelles étaient tachetées de petites pointes de vert, ses yeux étaient ses plus grands atouts. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son regard qu'elle était sortie des rues de Dressrosa, et était devenue une esclave à la solde du jeune maître, ce qui était tout de même mieux que d'être un vulgaire orphelin.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

\- Je... Rien, du tout.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, gamine. Fous le camp! "

Elle se releva rapidement, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque du bâtiment. En poussant la porte, elle sentit les odeurs des vieux livres, et naviguait dans la grande salle les yeux presque clos. Anna se sentait en sécurité dans cette pièce, personnes ne venaient ici, alors que la bibliothèque regorge de savoir et d'imagination. La petite s'affala au pied d'une étagère, en prenant le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main, et elle commença donc à lire un livre sur la médecine. Non pas qu'elle veuille devenir médecin plus tard, mais avoir des connaissances en à peu près tout, peut être bénéfique pour survivre.

Elle bascula la tête sur le côté, arrondissant un peu les yeux, devant le coup que venait de faire le garçon en face d'elle aux échecs.

" Mais, comment tu as fait?

\- C'est simple. Tu ne sais pas jouer aux échecs. Avoua-t-il sans bouger. "

Elle sourit pas vexer pour un sous par la phrase crue que le garçon venait de lancer. Depuis quelques jours elle avait eu le temps de s'adapter, à son caractère et à ses phrases. Quoique, au début elle partait souvent vexée, car son attitude était dérangeante.

" Oui, tu es un génie, non?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Attends, tu es fort en tout ce qui est logique. C'est impressionnant, Law! "

Il ne dit rien, un certain malaise apparu entre eux deux.

" Anna, est-ce que tu comptes partir un jour?

\- .. Je n'en sais rien, je suis reconnaissante envers le Maître pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

\- Il a fait quoi?

\- Il m'a sauvée. Je n'étais qu'une salle gamine des quartiers défavorisés, sans parents. Il m'a recueillie.

Law resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. D'un coup, il partit en direction de la porte de ka chambre, sans aucune explication.

" Law?

\- J'ai à faire. Ajouta-t-il en sortant.

La petite soupira en basculant son corps doucement sur le lit. Elle passa sous les draps, se faisant un petit cocon bien chaud. Calmement et en écoutant les battements de son cœur, elle finit par s'endormir.

Des coups rapides fut donner sur la porte de la chambre, réveillant la petite fille dans son lit qui grommela des injures envers quiconque venait de la sortir de son sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit sur Law, qui passa rapidement les quelques mètres pour atteindre le lit et secoua férocement la brune pour la faire se lever.

" Anna! Debout, ils viennent te chercher!... Anna! "

Ne comprenant pas un seul des mots qu'il avait pu utiliser, elle le dévisagea méchamment. Comment osait-il venir la réveiller? On ne fait pas ça, aux gens! Refermant son œil, elle lançait des injures à tout vas pour qui voulait bien entendre ce qu'elle pouvait grogner. Puis, le calme. Trouvant ça étrange que Law ait abandonné si vite, Anna ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir scruter sa chambre.

Law était bien là, dans un coin de la chambre avec un regard vide. Plus près, il y avait un homme avec une cuillère sur la joue. D'un geste rapide, il agrippa le fin poignet de la petite brune tirant dessus pour la sortir du lit. Une fois cela fait, il la traîna méchamment dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment. Il la poussa dans un laboratoire vide. Scrutant la pièce, elle avala difficilement sa salive quand son regard tomba sur les scalpels et autres instruments de médecine dans les bacs en acier. Son cœur s'accéléra alors, se demandant ce que l'on allait pouvoir lui faire. Un rire rauque attira son attention, qui venait de la porte.

" Bien, Vergo. Va chercher le fruit maintenant.

\- Oui. "

Le Vergo sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux autres seuls. Le maître, c'était lui. Sa présence aurait dû la rassurer, et pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Son sourire lui glaçait le sang, c'était un sourire de fou. Comprenant qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer aux cartes, la brune se releva du sol, se mettant debout mais ne bougea pas. C'est à ce moment que Vergo revient dans la salle.

" J'ai le fruit. "

Le fruit? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, et son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus en voyant le "fruit" noir aux stigmates bleu foncé.

"Attrape-la, qu'elle ne bouge pas.

\- Oui. "

Ayant compris un peu trop tard, que "attrape-la" lui était destinée, son cri et l'élan que ses jambes lui ont donné pour s'enfuir n'a pas été suffisant pour échapper à Vergo. Il l'écrasa à terre, une main sur ses clavicules et l'autre sur sa tête, empêchant alors tout mouvement.

" On va te faire essayer un tout nouveau fruit, ma grande. "

La peur. Oui, Anna avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Depuis quand le Maître était aussi mauvais? Pleurant légèrement, la petite fut forcé d'ouvrir la bouche, et le grand blond lui enfonça une partit du fruit qu'il avait préalablement coupé en un geste du doigt. Une fois le bout dans la bouche, Vergo posa sa main sur la bouche de la petite fille pour éviter qu'elle ne recrache tout. Sous la pression, elle avala le bout du fruit d'une traite. Cela fait, ils la lâchèrent.

Elle s'écarta rapidement d'eux pour se prendre dans le dos le petit tabouret qui était dans la pièce. Le fruit lui avait laissé dans la bouche un goût amer et acide. Elle fit une petite grimace mais, une violente quinte de toux lui déchira la gorge. Elle leva rapidement les yeux dans la direction des deux hommes, la seule émotion qu'elle pouvait ressentir émanant d'eux était la satisfaction. Sa toux fini, elle posa sa main sur le tabouret pour reprendre doucement sa respiration. Il lui aurait fallu l'intelligence de Law pour pouvoir sortir de là, rapidement. Law.. Elle comprenait enfin la phrase qu'il lui avait dite, il avait tenté de le secourir mais échouer.

" Alors? Pas de réaction?

\- Pas physique, en tout cas.

\- Bats-la.

\- Quoi?

\- Fais, bats-la. "

Le rire rauque et déganté du Maître ne présagé rien de bon pour elle. Vergo s'approche du petit corps en face de lui et il attrape le bambou qui était sur le côté. Il se plaça juste devant Anna, l'avant de son bras et le bambou devinrent gris foncé. Et d'un coup, vif et sec, frappa son épaule gauche. La douleur se fit immédiate et violente et elle bascula en arrière en retenant son épaule, son cri strident eut pour effet d'augmenter le sourire du Maître.

Le bambou continua, frappant ici et là sur son corps si frêle, le craquement des os était inqualifiable. Le peu qu'elle pouvait apercevoir avec ses yeux, été si difforme qu'a la normale, à cause des larmes. La petite fille sentit alors une chaleur intense entourer son corps, comme un moment de flottement pur, sans douleur. Puis suivie d'un retour à la normale, ou la souffrance était maîtresse.

A ce moment-là, on ce dit qu'il faut mieux mourir que de restait là, à souffrir. Tout d'un coup, comme une nouvelle peau sur son corps, les coups étaient plus faible, la douleur moins forte alors que Vergo n'avait pas baissé l'intensité de ses coups. Puis un nouveau cri, un cri bestial qui au même moment qu'il sortait de sa gorge perturba énormément la petite brune. C'était plus un rugissement de félin qu'un cri humain. Et puis, plus rien. Le noir total.

 

La petite fille fut dérangée par la lune, et la position dans laquelle elle était n'était pas confortable. Elle se tourna dans son lit mais son corps lui fit sentir que quelques choses clochaient, des douleurs sur l'intégralité de son corps et les images des coups de Vergo refirent surface et déclenchèrent une montée de larmes. Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie? La violence de Vergo était telle qu'elle aurait cru mourir. Prenant un petit sac à dos, elle y mit quelque affaire dedans, le strique minimum. La brune venait de prendre une grande décision.

Les hématomes qu'elle pouvait distinguer à travers son haut lui prouvaient que les coups n'étaient pas simplement un rêve. Déambulant dans les couloirs morts du bâtiment, elle arrivait enfin au petit renfoncement ou elle trouvait Law chaque nuit. Et comme d'habitude, il était là, endormi contre la fenêtre. Anna lui laissa un petit mot dans les mains, puis commençait à partir vers la grande porte du bâtiment.

" On se révéra, un jour. J'en suis sur, Law. "

Elle devait rapidement sortir du grand palais sans éveiller un seul garde. La brune se dirigeait vers le grand portail son sac sur le dos.


	3. La liberté

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire désormais? Le Maître n'étant plus là, il faut bien qu'elle se nourrisse. Ou, au moins simplement survivre dans cette ville. De vieux souvenirs revinrent la hantée, les temps avant que le maître ne la trouve dans la rue. La lumière de l'aube éclairé la ville encore endormie, et elle put voir les commerces autour d'elle. Quels métiers pourrait-elle faire à son âge? Devenir boulanger? Non, elle aimait juste manger. Devenir couturière? Non, elle est tellement maladroite qu'elle serait capable de se tuer avec une aiguille. Devenir peintre? Le talent artistique, elle ne doit pas avoir. Devenir marine? Haha, la blague. Devenir pirate? Si elle était capable de se tuer avec une aiguille, la piraterie ce n'est pas pour elle. Bon, il ne lui reste plus qu'à se trouver un petit endroit sympa, et se suicider.

C'était la solution la plus raisonnable qu'elle réussit à trouver à ce moment. Elle allait devoir recommencer à voler, peut-être? Ou voyager, avec zéro berrys en poche, certes, mais au moins libre d'aller où bon lui semble. Elle sourit doucement, elle venait de trouver quoi faire exactement aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver le port, et embarquait sur un navire au hasard.

" Excuse moi, gamine...

\- Oui?

\- Je crois que... tu es suivi. "

Le vieil homme termina sa phrase en souriant, elle se tourna doucement pour vérifier par elle-même. Personnes, a part ceux qui furent passés à côté d'elle. Ne comprenant pas, la petite se détournait pour quémander au vieil homme qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Mais plus rien, l'homme avait disparu.

Le maître avait-il déjà remarqué son absence? Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle se cache le plus vite possible. La brune amena ses mains dans ses poches, baisant la tête, laissant ses plus longues mèches de cheveux cacher son visage. Son cœur accéléra doucement, la peur barbouillée son ventre. La peur? Oui, tous ceux qui avaient osé désobéir aux striquent règles du Maître, le payer de sa vie. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour sa vie qu'elle avait désobéi? Etant trop dans ses pensées, elle percuta un homme. Relevant immédiatement le visage pour s'excuser, son visage lui était familier. C'était un des hommes du Maître, et il l'avait trouvé.

" Tu es donc là, sale gamine. "

Avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase, l'adrénaline décharger par le corps l'avait fait partir en courant. Sa petite taille l'avantager largement dans cette ville, elle pouvait prendre de petit re-coin que lui ne pouvait atteindre avec sa masse de muscles.

Elle courait à toute allure dans les rues dans la ville, voulant semer l'homme qui la poursuivait, bousculant au passage quelques personnes. Un peu plus loin se dessiner le port, elle sourit en comprenant qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvée. Mais, ses petites jambes ne faisaient pas le poids contre celle de l'homme derrière. En quelque enjambé, il était à sa porté. Il fit tout d'abord un geste mal dirigé avec son bras gauche, qu'elle esquiva sans trop de mal. Mais le coup qui suivit, été lui très bien placé. Fauchant ses petites jambes et elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol puis mis quelques secondes à s'en remettre en toussant la poussière avaler. Relevant doucement les yeux, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir, été le visage sinistre de l'homme en face d'elle.

Le regard fixe, moqueur, un sourire remplit de plaisir, et le corps tendu et crispé par une envie de massacrer le petit corps qui était affalé devant lui. Prendre sa liberté est un combat, la garder l'est aussi. Elle venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Résigner à mourir, dans un certain sens, elle ne se débâtit pas quand il empoigna ses cheveux noirs pour la forcer à quitter la grande rue. Il claqua le petit corps contre un mur, il chuchota une chose, puis prenant tranquillement une lame attacher à sa ceinture il parvient à entailler sa joue. Anna finit par fermer les yeux, son visage étant bien plus terrifiant que ces gestes.

Il enfonça sa lame juste en dessous de son épaule gauche, provoquant un petit spasme dans son bras. La douleur était encore pire à cause des coups qu'elle avait subis la nuit d'avant. Soufflant la douleur entre ses dents, elle reprit une grande respiration.

" C'est dommage, tu aurais pu devenir jolie. "

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais juste avant qu'il n'atteigne encore une fois sa peau, un grand souffle s'engouffra dans la petite rue où ils étaient. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, pour voir l'homme se faire éjecter par une forme hybride, d'homme et d'oiseau. Un petit moment de calme s'ensuivit. Là, l'adrénaline qu'elle avait eu jusque-là été redescendu, et une crise d'angoisse la pris. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur ne suivait plus rien et elle sentait ses veines battre contre ses tempes. La brune glissa du mur, mettant ses mains de façon à amortir la petite chute. Elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière pour chercher son air, alors que l'hybride venait de réapparaître.

" Hé, tiens le coup! Yoi. "

Elle le regarda étrangement sa respiration se faisait toujours de façon erratique, alors que l'hybride transforma ses ailes en bras purement humain. Son visage semblait neutre, ses yeux fatigués la regardaient. Ses cheveux blonds étaient seulement sur le haut de son crâne et sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse parfaitement musclé. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle.

" C'est bon, tu es plus en danger. Yoi. Calme toi, doucement... Respire... "

Son regard était tellement bienveillant que la brune rougit légèrement alors que sa crise ne se calmait pas. Elle tenta de suivre ses conseils mais rien ne changea, et elle fondit en larmes. Alors que les gouttes d'eau salée entailler la peau des joues de la petite brune, son corps fut pris de tremblement. L'homme posa sa main sur son buste qui n'avait encore aucune forme féminine, et une douce chaleur émana de sa main. Les prunelles bleues de la petite se plantèrent dans ceux foncés de son vis-à-vis, et son regard bienveillant la fit se calmer doucement, l'esprit de la petite brune lâcha prise et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

 

Une légère brise souffla sur le visage de la petite brune, la réveillant. Délicatement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour regardait autour d'elle. Anna avait quitté la petite ruelle et se trouvait désormais dans une chambre, petite mais charmante. L'obscurité ne lui permettait que de percevoir seulement quelques formes grossières, mais le hublot sur sa droite laisser la lumière de la lune entrer dans la pièce. Elle balança la couette sur le côté et découvrit son corps bandé presque entièrement, elle portait une trop grande chemise pour elle, mais était à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Anna mit une chaise qu'elle venait de trouver près du lit sous le hublot, et quand son regard passa la petite vitre, son cœur sembla rater un battement.

De l'eau. Elle se trouvait sur un navire en plein milieu de l'océan, apparemment en train de naviguer. Elle descendit de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, en entendant aucun bruit de l'autre côté et sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, elle la franchit. Suivant maladroitement quelques couloirs, choisi au hasard, elle déboucha sur un escalier. Regardant autour d'elle, elle monta les escaliers pour arriver sur le pont du navire, qui était énorme. Personne n'était là, et l'endroit était éclairé par la lune. Suivant simplement son envie, elle s'approcha de la rambarde pour y poser ses mains, même si sa taille ne lui permettait pas de se pencher plus, Anna pouvait sentir les embruns marins sur son visage, qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux dans son dos.

La petite fille respira à plein poumon l'air pur de la mer. En faisant cela, sa tête se pencha inconsciemment en arrière, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle trouva le mât principal, et tout en haut de celui-ci, flottait au gré du vent un pavillon. Un pavillon pirate. Elle se retrouvait sur un navire pirate, chose qu'elle avait toujours rêvée. Son départ du palais lui avait vraiment ouvert les portes d'une nouvelle vie.

" Tu es réveillée, ça va? Yoi. "

Anna se retourna vers la rambarde pour découvrir l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans la ruelle plus tôt dans la journée et qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

" Oui, merci beaucoup pour avoir soigné mes blessures. Avoua la petite fille en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Marco.

\- Moi, Anna. "

Il sourit légèrement en s'approchant d'elle, il se mit sur le côté et s'assit sur la rambarde.

" Tu... es un pirate?

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne te fera du mal.

\- ...

\- Que te voulait cet homme? Yoi. "

Anna baissa la tête, un peu gênée par la question.

" C'est assez, long..

\- J'ai tout mon temps. "

Marco sourit doucement, comprenant que cette gamine avait besoin d'être rassuré. La petite souffla en commença son récit, débutant par sa vie dans la rue et de continuer, tout cela en étant bercé par les vagues et les embruns marins.

 

 

Elle lâcha un soupir d'aise en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le bain. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrière, alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire des clapotis avec ses mains contre l'eau.

" Tu as encore l'âge de jouer dans un bain? Yoi. "

Anna lui tira la langue, en ramenant ses bras vers elle alors que le premier commandant s'introduisait lui aussi dans le bain de repos de la salle d'entraînement. Sept ans avaient passé depuis le jour ou le phénix l'avait trouvé et ramené sur le Moby Dick, et la brune allait dans quelques jours avoir vingt et un ans. Tout avait tellement changé, même si au début ça n'avait pas été facile de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, Anna ne remercierait jamais assez Marco pour lui avoir sauvé la mise se jour là, dans la ruelle et de l'avoir prise avec lui.

" Après le bain, on ira finir ton entrainement. "

Elle ferma les yeux en une grimace avant de se laisser couler sous l'eau, et d'y rester quelques instants avant de revenir à la surface pour respirer. Le blond la regardait faire en détendant ses muscles le plus possible, même si ce n'était pas vraiment possible quand une certaine brune s'amusait avec ses pieds et jambes à faire des gestes pas toujours contrôlés et qui peuvent faire mal. Marco attrapa le pied qui venait l'air de rien de lui mettre un coup, pas violent, dans les côtes à gauche. Il tira doucement dessous pour déranger la jeune femme en face de lui.

" Ohk. J'arrête. "

La brune se réinstalla dans une position confortable, en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière pour se détendre le plus possible. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Thatch, qui vînt s'asseoir juste à côté de la brune, d'une façon décontractée et soupira en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

" Yo, la mocheté.

\- Évitez de commencer tous les deux, souffla Marco en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Là, c'est lui qui commence, tu as vu? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Thatch?

\- J'ai besoin d'un avis féminin.

\- Un avis féminin? "

Il sembla réfléchir un peu, avant de regarder le plus sérieusement du monde la brune sur son côté.

" Comment je peux faire pour séduire une femme qui fait comme si je ne lui faisais rien?

\- Tu fais pas, simplement. "

Anna sourit, victorieuse alors que Marco lui donna une tape sur la jambe droite, celle qu'il avait près de lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de toujours combattre Thatch.

" Soit tu ne lui plais vraiment pas, et ce n'est pas une fatalité que ton physique plaise à toute la gent féminine, tu sais... Souffla-t-elle en relevant ses prunelles bleues vers le pirate sur son côté. Ou tu vas la voir, et tu lui dis que tu as compris qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à toi et que tu la laisse tranquille désormais. "

Thatch la regarda d'une façon bizarre, pas franchement convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de proposer. Marco lui non plus ne comprenait pas, il faut avouer qu'il n'était pas comme son ami à toujours chercher une femme et changer chaque semaine, mais que comprendre un peu le genre féminin pourrait lui être utile un jour ou l'autre.

" Quoi? Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me dire comment lâcher l'affaire.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que je viens de te dire, idiot.

\- Je n'ai pas compris aussi, si ce n'était pas le but. Yoi.

\- Suis-moi, je te fuis; fuis-moi, je te suis. Vous ne connaissez pas? Tu devras bien sûr allait draguer une autre fille, et là celle que tu viens juste de lâcher sera jalouse, elle se rendra compte quand faite, elle aimait bien quand tu étais près d'elle. "

Les deux hommes la regardèrent un instant, avant que le quatrième commandant ne soupire un secouant légèrement la tête.

" C'est vraiment tordu.

\- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, je te dis ce que je pense.

\- On en reparlera, pour que je comprenne mieux. "

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot de plus. Une fois la pièce occupée par seulement eux deux, Anna demanda la serviette poser juste à côté du commandant, qui lui lança rapidement. Elle se suréleva de l'eau en cachant son corps à l'aide de la serviette, pour tenter d'avoir tout de même son intimité avec l'homme en face. La serviette une fois enroulé autour de son corps, elle sortit entièrement de l'eau chaude pour enfiler rapidement les vêtements qu'elle portait pendant l'exercice. Voyant que le premier commandant n'avait pas suivi son exemple, elle se retourna vers lui en souriant.

" Tu ne voulais pas finir l'entrainement? Je ne vais pas t'attendre pendant des heures.

\- Va plutôt t'échauffer, au lieu de discuter. Yoi. "

Elle continua de sourire en sortant de la pièce de repos, allant se mettre dans la salle d'entraînement pour échauffer ses muscles. Marco souffla un bon coup une fois la jeune femme sortit. Qu'est-ce que son corps venait de lui faire, il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi en voyant Anna nue. Il tenta de calmer son bas-ventre qui venait de s'éveiller quand le regard du pirate s'était posé sur le corps de sa protégée sortant de l'eau. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça, pourtant ce n'était pas rare pour lui de voir la brune dans le plus simple appareil.

" La fatigue. "

Le blond se passa une main humide sur le visage avant de sortir du bain et de s'habiller pour retrouver la jeune femme dans la grande salle d'entraînement.

" Mets-toi en position. "

La brune siffla, mais écouta quand même le pirate. Quand elle vit les bras du pirate prendre feu pour disparaître totalement en deux grandes ailes bleu et or, elle comprit que l'entraînement n'allait pas être sur des techniques de défense à mains nues, mais qu'il allait la forcer à utiliser son fruit du démon.

Oui, Anna était devenu utilisatrice de fruit du démon le jour où Doflamingo lui avait fait manger de force le fruit, même si elle ne l'avait pas su avant de plonger lamentablement en mer il y a quelques années. Elle l'avait donc découvert et avait appris à l'utiliser avec l'aide de Marco. C'était un Zoan, le fruit du chat. Neko neko no mi, mais bien sûr pas n'importe quel type. C'était un Zoan mythique, comme le phénix de Marco mais avec la forme du Nekomata. Plus elle grandissait et plus sa forme sous son fruit augmenté lui aussi. Mais la brune ne savait pas vraiment l'utiliser, prendre la forme d'un chat de plusieurs tonnes, c'était facile. Mais savoir exactement de quoi son fruit était capable n'était pas facilement mesurable.

C'était pour ça que Marco voulait qu'ils s'entraînent comme cela aujourd'hui. Et malheureusement pour elle, ça ne faisait que commencer.


	4. L'amtié

" Mon corps ne supporte pas tes entraînements à répétition, Marco.

\- Un jour, tu me diras merci. Yoi. "

Le pirate se positionna un peu plus loin d'elle dans la grande salle d'entraînement du Moby Dick, s'allumant tranquillement une cigarette en regardant la brune soulevant ses vêtements pour voir les traces que l'entrainement venait de lui laisser sur le corps. D'autres avant lui avaient déjà marqué le corps fin de la jeune femme. De petites cicatrices, par-ci par-là, mais minuscule comparé à celle qui lui barrait l'épaule gauche. Il relâcha la fumée de sa bouche, en se disant qu'il aurait dû tuer cet homme dans la ruelle et non pas juste l'envoyer valser plus loin.

" Oh, non mais matte! J'ai un bleu sur la cheville. "

Devant le regard toujours totalement neutre du commandant de la première division, Anna siffla.

" Sur la cheville, c'est juste l'endroit le plus improbable. "

Elle se tortilla encore quelques instants, cherchant d'autres marque de l'exercice excessif qu'elle venait de subir avant de tranquillement se rhabiller. Le quatrième commandant qui avait comme la plupart du temps assister à l'entraînement, vînt s'asseoir près de son vieil ami.

" Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, qu'elle n'ait aucun problème à se déshabiller comme ça devant toi?

\- Je devrais? Yoi.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Elle n'est plus vraiment la petite fille que tu avais ramenée... et a plutôt pas mal grandi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Aaah, rien. "

Le cuisinier souffla en levant doucement les mains, il n'arriverait à rien avec son ami. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, étirant ses muscles une fois qu'elle fut poser au sol. À ce moment-là, Thatch sortit se son dos un journal qu'il avait récupéré dans la grande salle de réunion du Moby Dick. Il voulut commencer à lire mais Anna vînt se mettre juste sur son côté, et il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

" Le capitaine des pirates de Spade, Portgas D Ace? Ce n'est pas celui qui veut la tête de père?

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi?

\- Un certain blond sur ton côté m'en a parlé. Il a même refusé de devenir Corsaire, non?

\- Je t'en ai parlé il y a quelque temps, et tu t'en souviens parfaitement? Yoi.

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, que veux-tu. "

 

 

Le soleil vînt déranger le sommeil pourtant réparateur de d'Anna. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre regardant où elle se trouvait. Comment était elle arriver dans la vigie? Un mal de crâne soudain la prit, la faisant rouler sur le dos en se tenant la tête. Oui, c'est vrai. La fête des commandants avait eu lieu hier, et tout le monde sur le Moby Dick avait bu. La brune sourit en repensant à la soirée, Marco lui avait tout d'abord interdit de boire une seule goutte d'alcool puis une fois que lui-même avait bu, il avait arrêté de la surveiller et elle en avait profité pour boire. Pas énormément, mais juste assez pour avoir mal au crâne le lendemain.

Elle souffla en se relevant, et s'étira un bon moment en faisant craquer la plupart de ses articulations, dormir sur le bois n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées. La brune regarda la distance à parcourir pour descendre sur le pont principal, et un peu à la vitesse d'un paresseux il faut l'avouer, passa les plusieurs mètres pour enfin mettre le pied sur le plancher du pont.

" Tu es descendu de ton perchoir? "

Anna se retourna pour voir Izo, la regardant un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

" Mauvaise nuit?

\- Un peu, ouais. Comment je me suis retrouver la haut?

\- Un jeu stupide avec Thatch, tu étais tellement fatiguée qu'une fois arriver la haut, tu n'es pas redescendu. "

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en regardant le commandant d'un œil intéressé. Un jeu? La fatigue lui avait fait totalement oublier. Anna partit vers sa chambre, il lui fallait une bonne douche. Une fois arriver devant la porte, elle fut surprise de la voir ouverte et la poussa doucement de la main. Mais rien, à part une paire de sous-vêtements complètement déchirés étendus sur son lit. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus et partit sous la douche. L'eau chaude la relaxa, détendant ses muscles qui avait souffert de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Puis par petit flash lui revinrent les souvenirs de la veille, surtout parce qu'elle se réveillait enfin, et elle ne pouvait oublier le corps de Thatch recouvert par ses sous-vêtements se dandinant ridiculement sur le pont en pleine nuit sous le rire de la plupart des pirates qui étaient en états de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Anna sortit de sous la douche et s'habilla de vêtements ample, pour être à l'aise et remarqua enfin l'heure qu'il était. Comment pouvait-il être treize heures? Elle avait dormi autant de temps? La jeune femme ne se formalisa pas et partit parcourir les couloirs du Moby Dick. Elle passa la porte de la bibliothèque, traversa quelques allées pour trouver une petite table où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Elle vînt s'asseoir tout sourire à la table.

" Yo. "

Marco releva à peine les yeux, ayant reconnu la tignasse de jais de la jeune femme. Il portait sur son nez une paire de lunettes qui le rendait assez charmant, il faut l'avouer. Il ne réagissait pas à la présence de la brune, ce qui lui donna une petite idée. Elle ramena tous ses cheveux sur le côté, et bascula sa tête vers le livre entre les mains du pirate.

" Anna, je suis en train de lire, si tu n'as pas vu. Yoi.

\- C'est vrai? Non, je n'avais pas vu. "

Il releva les yeux de son bouquin, pour les planter dans les siens. Elle se força à ne pas rire mais son sourire montrait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas rester sérieuse très longtemps. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, avant qu'elle n'explose de rire et cache sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme qui retourna à sa lecture.

" Hé, siffla-t-elle, hier soir il y a quelqu'un qui a porté mes sous-vêtements.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui? Tu étais dans quel état?

\- C'est un reproche que j'entends là? Alors que monsieur le premier commandant était en train de cracher ses tripes par-dessus bord.

\- Thatch m'a fait boire. Yoi.

\- Oui, il t'a ouvert la bouche et t'a mis les bouteilles dedans, de force. Dit-elle en souriant. "

Il ne répondit rien et continua sa lecture, voulant faire taire la jeune femme à côté de lui. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

" Du coup, tu sais qui a mis mes sous-vêtements?

\- C'est Thatch. Yoi.

\- C'est lui qui est allé les chercher ou toi?

\- Je ne pénétrerais pas dans ton sanctuaire, Anna. Par peur de trouver des choses affreuses certainement. "

Rigolant doucement à sa phrase, elle pencha la tête en frappant doucement le bras du blond.

" Des choses affreuses? Non, tu ne trouveras rien de tel dans ma chambre.

\- On ne sait jamais. Yoi.

\- Qu'insinues-tu la commandant de la première division? Que les femmes sont des démons?

\- Peut-être pas toutes, mais toi, oui. Tu me laisses lire maintenant? "

Anna s'assit sur le côté de la chaise, et pinça l'une des joues du commandant qui lâcha un petit grognement et un regard désapprobateur. Elle installa ses jambes sur les siennes pour le déranger un peu plus en s'affalant sur lui pour voir le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Un livre de cartographie, pour ne pas changer. Marco avait toujours été attentionné envers elle, protecteur. Un peu comme un grand frère, en fait. Dormir ensemble, ou prendre des bains n'a jamais été quelque chose d'anormale, depuis qu'elle était arrivé sur ce navire c'était comme cela. Marco prenait se rôle à cœur et ne laissait personne de trop dangereux s'approcher de sa petite protégée.

Son ventre grogna tout d'un coup, réclamant à manger. Elle posa rapidement sa main dessus en tentant de le faire taire, même si c'était totalement inutile. Anna rigola en pressant sa tête baissée contre le bras du blond, qui lâcha un soupir.

" On dirait un ogre. Yoi.

\- Oui, je sais. "

Il claqua son livre, et le posa sur le côté. Marco fit un sourire en passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme.

 

 

Le bruit d'une nouvelle page se tournant résonna dans la bibliothèque. Les lunettes sur le nez, Anna passait ses yeux de ligne en ligne découvrant l'histoire d'un archéologue. Elle lança ses mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière, en se balançant délicatement sur la chaise et tournant une nouvelle page. L'histoire de cet homme était fascinante, il avait passé sa courte vie à suivre la trace d'une famille au talent particulier et dont les ponéglyphes du nouveau monde font à quelque moment état. La brune avait trouvé ce livre totalement par hasard et cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise dans ce coin de la bibliothèque à le lire.

La jeune femme sentit son dos craquer en faisant un petit mouvement sur la chaise, elle se leva et fit complètement craquer tout son corps. Son regard trouva le petit hublot un peu plus loin, il faisait nuit. Elle prit le livre avec elle alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de sa chambre. La brune prit rapidement une douche avant se mettre sous ses draps. Choisissant une posture confortable, elle se laissa doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et alors que tout son corps s'apaiser pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, le bruit trop reconnaissable du tonnerre gronda, suivit peu de temps après par plusieurs éclairs.

" Oh, non non non non. Ce n'est pas possible! "

Elle se releva immédiatement, regardant par le hublot si d'autre éclairs fondait le ciel. Après avoir vu que l'orage s'approchait, elle partit dans le couloir désert à cette heure de la nuit. Sans avoir croisé un seul pirate, la jeune brune se trouva devant la porte qu'elle cherchait. L'ouvrant doucement elle s'introduit dans la grande chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, dérangée seulement par la lumière des éclairs.

" Marco?

\- Aller, vient là. Yoi. "

Anna rejoint un peu à l'aveugle le grand lit du commandant, et se faufila vers le corps du phénix.

" Anna, tu es gelée... Yoi.

\- Et alors? Comme si ça allez te gêner pour dormir.

\- Ce n'est qu'un orage, tu ne crains rien ici.

\- Oui, je sais... Mais j'ai peur quand même. "

Elle se blottit contre l'homme, enroulant ses jambes aux siennes. L'orage était le seul fait météorologique qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point, et à chaque fois qu'il y en avait, Anna allait retrouver Marco pour passer la nuit. Il passa sa main dans le dos de la brune pour lui procurait de légère caresse pour la calmer un peu et qu'elle puisse s'endormir, ce qu'elle fit en écoutant les battements de cœur du commandant et sa respiration calme.

 

 

Elle tourna encore fois, amenant les draps avec elle, l'odeur du pirate à qui appartenait le lit était totalement présente et Anna aimait bien respirer cette odeur qui la détendait. L'après-midi avait débuté depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas bougé du lit pour autant. Tous les commandants avaient dû rejoindre le pont principal, et Marco n'avait pas fait exception. Le navire ne naviguait plus depuis quelque temps et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur.

La brune se releva du lit et réajusta son pantalon pour sortir sur le pont en passant par les cuisines pour attraper une pomme et aller se mettre sur la proue du navire, l'énorme tête de baleine. Une fois dessus, elle put constater qu'effectivement les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient posé le pied à terre. Tous étaient réunis derrière le grand capitaine, qui lui était en face d'un jeune homme brun. Anna s'assit en tailleur en croquant dans sa pomme. Elle pouvait le reconnaître d'ici le capitaine des Spade, Portgas D Ace.

" Jimbei. "

Elle se pencha un peu pour bien voir l'homme poison derrière les commandants, qui semblait en mauvais état. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré, et la brune savait qu'il était aussi fidèle à Barbe Blanche que l'un de ses propres pirates. Les pirates Spade étaient là aussi, regardant impuissant leur capitaine devant l'homme le plus fort du monde. Ace commença à se relever difficilement, puis s'agenouillant devant lui, père lui tendit la main.

" Deviens mon fils.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi! "

 

 

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en claqua sa langue devant l'homme en face d'elle. Anna savait qu'elle pouvait attendrir la plupart des gens grâce à sa bouille d'ange, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire sur le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche. Le phénix était assis là sur la rambarde du Moby Dick, entre Thatch et Ace qui regardait la scène le sourire aux lèvres.

" Marco, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à résister à cette gueule sérieusement. Souffla Ace en penchant la tête vers le premier commandant.

\- Je me suis fait avoir un nombre incalculable de fois quand elle était plus jeune. Yoi.

\- Mais Marco- "

Il leva l'une de ses mains, pour faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle insiste plus. Anna grogna en roulant des yeux, se replaçant en prenant une pose qu'elle espère sérieuse et plongea son regard qui se voulait triste dans les yeux de Marco.

" Non. Yoi.

\- Tu es un monstre. Je n'ai plus d'argent pour pouvoir acheter des vêtements!

\- Tu n'as jamais d'argent.

\- La ferme, Thatch. Aller Marco!

\- J'ai dit : non. "

Le pirate était sévère et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement, encore une fois la brune grogna en faisant quelques pas sur le pont. La nuit était tombé sur le Moby Dick, une petite brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux alors qu'elle revenait vers eux.

" Aller! Sinon je ne te parle plus.

\- Ne me parle plus alors. Yoi. "

Un nouveau grognement échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle relâchait ses bras le long de son corps en regardant autour d'elle alors que les deux autres pirates à côté du phénix tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leurs hilarités. Le ventre d'Ace gargouilla sévèrement, le calmant immédiatement. Il fit son plus beau sourire avant de discrètement s'éclipser. Marco ayant vu le pirate partir sans faire de bruit savait qu'il allait rendre une petite visite aux réserves de nourriture, et qu'il fallait l'en empêcher, sinon le Moby Dick n'aurait plus de provision.

" Je vais retrouver Ace avant que les réserves soient vides. Yoi. "

Thatch et Anna le regardèrent partir sans un mot de plus. Ace s'était vite acclimaté à la vie sur le Moby Dick, après avoir tenté de tuer plus de cent fois le capitaine du navire. Tout le monde aimait bien ce petit bout de joie qu'était Ace, et Anna s'était très vite attachée à lui. Ils étaient les deux plus jeunes du navire et se retrouvaient pour faire les pires bêtises du navire et ils se faisaient souvent réprimander après. La brune se pencha sur la rambarde du navire, regardant par-dessus bord les vagues se briser contre la coque du grand navire.

" Tu viens d'avoir vingt et un ans, n'est ce pas?

\- C'est Marco qui te la dit, hin?

\- Personnes d'autres ne le sait à part lui. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit?

\- Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, en fait. "

Ils étaient côte à côte, la brise souffla entre eux faisant grelotter légèrement la brune.

" Il est bien loin, le jour où Marco t'a ramené ici.

\- Huit ans bientôt?

\- Oui, je crois bien... Il a bien pu se passer quoi entre vous deux?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler?

\- Si, tu vois très bien. "

Elle soupira en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans la mer, comprenant là où il voulait en venir. Il avait remarqué alors, la distance qui s'était installée entre Marco et elle depuis quelques jours. La jeune femme avait espéré que personne ne le remarque.

" J'ai grandi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu ne me feras pas avaler une chose comme ça, Anna.

\- Pourquoi, si c'est la vérité?

\- Aller, tu peux me le dire!

\- Le corps que j'ai aujourd'hui ne fait pas le même effet que celui que j'avais quand il m'a trouvé. "

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, papillonnant des paupières sans vraiment comprendre. Avant de balancer la tête en arrière pour rigoler. Anna fut heureuse qu'ils soient totalement seuls sur le pont à ce moment-là, sinon tout le monde les aurait regardé.

" Sérieusement? Ah mon petit Marco n'est pas insensible à ton charme ma grande!

\- Arrête, tu veux? Je me sens assez gênée n'en rajoute pas.

\- Explique.

\- J'étais en train de me changer dans la salle de repos, je ne faisais pas attention à lui et lui ne faisait pas attention à moi. Mais je me suis retourné à un moment et... voilà.

\- En même temps, que vous preniez des bains ensemble quand tu étais petite et sans forme, je comprends. Mais désormais c'est tout autre chose, et Marco n'est qu'un homme.

\- Je sais, mais c'est une situation compliquée. "

Thatch pivota vers elle, pour se rendre compte avec ses yeux que les joues de la brune étaient rougies de gène et qu'elle se touchait nerveusement les doigts en fixant un point invisible dans l'océan.

" Et, c'est la seule raison de votre éloignement? Quémanda-t-il en pencha sa tête vers elle.

\- La seule raison, de quoi tu parles? "

Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face mais fut totalement prise au dépourvu en ayant le visage du pirate à quelques centimètres du sien.

" Tu n'aurais pas toi aussi succombé au charme du premier commandant? "

Le sourire qui était accroché à ses lèvres la mettait encore moins à l'aise, Anna se sentit rougir immédiatement et mit ses mains sur ses joues pour tenter de cacher ses rougeurs.

" Je-je... Arrête, siffla-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux devant son visage.

\- Ne réagit pas comme ça. Tes sentiments sont partagés après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Thatch. On parle de Marco, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé que forcément les choses sont réciproques.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Depuis que tu es sur ce navire tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec lui, et Marco n'a eu aucune une femme dans son lit depuis plusieurs années. Il est toujours avec toi quand tu as besoin de lui, et je ne l'ai jamais vu rodé près d'une autre femme.

\- Thatch... "

Le quatrième commandant soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut le second du navire revenir sur le pont, un air blasé sur le visage. Il sauta de la rambarde et se dirigea vers lui en laissant la brune seule face à l'océan.

" Je pense sincèrement qu'il est temps que tu passes à l'étape suivante avec elle. "

Marco regarda son ami passer à côté de lui d'un air interrogatif. Il venait de laisser Ace sous la surveillance de Curiel pour ne pas que le gamin aille dévaliser les réserves de nourriture et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que pouvait dire Thatch. La brune n'avait pas bougé, toujours le regard braqué sur l'océan et le pirate s'approcha d'elle.

" Anna? Yoi. "

Elle répondit d'un petit grognement en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules pour se cacher de la vue du phénix, qui lui fut totalement attendri par le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme. Il passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure de jais, faisant tourner la tête d'Anna vers lui. C'était ça, l'étape suivante? Les prunelles bleues semblaient totalement perdues par le comportement inhabituel de son vis-à-vis. Marco ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait le rejeter ou répondre à ses avances mais lentement il s'approcha de son visage, empêchant une quelconque tentative de fuite avec sa main, même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas perçu un mouvement de la part de la brune.

Seuls quelques centimètres séparés leurs deux visages, leurs souffles s'entremêlent et Marco pouvait très bien sentir celui irrégulier de la jeune femme en face de lui. Anna était rouge et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, elle préférait laisser ses yeux dans ceux du blond en ne faisant aucun mouvement. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent ainsi que leurs nez, mais jamais ne se touchèrent réellement, c'était simple et tellement beau.

Le pirate recula son visage, un sourire inexplicable accroché aux lèvres et relâcha sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue rouge de la jeune femme et partit dans le navire. Anna resta statique devant les derniers événements, se repassant les images en boucle.

" Mais quel enfoiré. "

Venait-il sérieusement de lui faire ça? De partir après avoir fait ça? Elle pivota sur elle-même, prenant le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter. C'était le couloir des chambres des commandants et elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la cabine du premier commandant. Sa porte était ouverte et la brune se mit à l'entrée de la chambre.

" Tu comptais vraiment ne pas finir ce que tu as commencé?

\- J'espérais que tu viendrais. Yoi. "

Il s'approcha pour se mettre juste en face d'elle, et se pencha vers on visage en passant ses bras autour du corps de la brune. Anna n'avait jamais vu se sourire sur les lèvres du pirate, quelque chose de carnassier et de désireux. D'un mouvement commun ils scellèrent leurs lèvres d'abord timidement, alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou pour être plus proche du commandant puis cela devînt bien plus ardent que timide. Marco passa ses mains sur le fessier de la jeune pour l'inciter à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ferma la porte de sa cabine d'un coup de pied alors qu'il se dirigeant vers son lit avec la jeune femme dans les bras qui semblait tout faire pour attirer son attention.


	5. Il y'a un début à tout

Un léger chatouillement réveilla la brune, un souffle chaud dans son cou la fit se retourner vers l'homme coucher à côté d'elle. Anna sourit doucement en voyant qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle en embrassant son épaule.

" Je pensais que c'était un rêve.

\- Tu aurais préféré?

\- Non... Yoi. "

Le pirate balança son corps sur le côté, se mettant sur le dos et fixa un instant le plafond.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marco? Demanda-t-elle en se surélevant un peu.

\- Rien, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait se passer comme ça entre nous. Yoi.

\- Ah?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé il y a quelques années, je t'ai vu grandir et j'étais loin de me douter que tu puisses ressentir un sentiment comme ça a mon égard. Yoi.

\- Et moi, tu crois que je pensais quoi sur toi? Tu es un peu comme un grand-frère, comme Thatch et-enfin tu étais..

\- J'espère bien que maintenant je suis autre chose que ton grand-frère! Yoi. "

Il pivota vers elle et dans un sourire l'embrassa doucement. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer, dans son regard cette petite chose qui change tout. Les mains étaient baladeuses, surtout celles du pirate, qui pour la première fois découvrait autrement le corps de cette femme, qu'il avait pourtant côtoyée pendant de longues années, qu'il avait regardé évolué mais n'avait jamais tenté de le toucher. Après plusieurs minutes sans rien faire d'autre que de se câliner, Anna finit par sautée en dehors du lit et elle mit les vêtements qu'ils avaient jetés au sol hier.

" On a accosté une île ce matin. Une île hivernale. Yoi.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu. Il faut que je passe m'acheter des vêtements, tu ne m'accompagneras pas, je suppose?

\- ... J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté. Yoi.

\- Comme à chaque fois quand il s'agit de faire les boutiques. "

Roulant des yeux, la brune finit de boutonner son chemisier. Marco se leva et vint à sa hauteur, la surplombant en affichant un sourire désolé. En posant son front sur celui de la jeune femme, il attrapa son cou en scellant leurs lèvres délicatement.

" Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une excuse... Yoi.

\- J'irais avec quelqu'un d'autre, je te taquine. "

Lui tirant la langue, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre. Marco était heureux, réellement heureux de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses avec Anna. Il ne lui avouerait certainement jamais, mais depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle et ramené sur le navire, le pirate avait crée aux files du temps se sentiment. Et quand la brune avait commencée à abandonner son corps d'adolescente il y a quelque temps, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se cacher derrière l'excuse du protecteur car son esprit lui demandait tout autre chose. Il s'était alors mis à l'écart, pensant que cela n'était pas réciproque jusqu'à hier soir, où il avait enfin pu faire ce que son esprit et son corps voulaient avec elle. Aux abords d'un couloir, la jeune femme croisa Ace qui lui lança un "bonjour" avec son sourire éclatant.

" Ace, tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner en ville?

\- Pas de problème! Je m'ennuie un peu en plus, tout le monde est parti sur l'île et moi je suis là, à vagabonder dans les couloirs de cet énorme navire.

\- Ahah, c'est gentil. Je passe chercher un manteau dans ma chambre et l'on se retrouve sur le pont? "

Il répondit oui de la tête et parti de son côté. Continuant son chemin, Anna trouva dans sa chambre un simple manteau, court et beige, mais qui porte chaud. Avant de repartir, elle changea rapidement de vêtement et enfila son manteau, puis fit chemin inverse pour tomber sur le pont où Ace l'attendait.

" Tu sais, pas besoin d'un manteau quand je suis là. Je t'aurais réchauffé, moi. rajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu m'aurais surtout brûlé, oui. On y va? "

Ils descendirent du navire en direction du centre de la ville, pour parcourir toutes les rues qui étaient immaculées de neige.

 

 

" Merci pour vos achats Mademoiselle, au plaisir de vous revoir."

Déposant l'argent sur le comptoir, la brune récupéra ses sacs, et sortit du magasin avec Ace sur les talons.

Débouchant dans la rue principale de la ville, ils prirent le chemin du navire qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt dans la journée quand il faisait encore jour. Les deux passèrent juste à côté d'une petite bande d'hommes, surement des pirates venues passez la nuit sur l'île, vu le nombre de navires qu'il pouvait y avoir au port. Une fois de dos à eux mais pas assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, la bande ré-entama une discussion.

" Tiens, ce n'est pas le tatouage de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche?

\- Si, j'en ai bien l'impression...

\- Ce vieux n'est toujours pas mort?

\- Apparemment pas, ahah! Mais il est trop vieux pour bouger de son navire, et se cache derrière ses commandants.

\- De toute manière, il arriverait à quoi, maintenant? Il n'a rien réussi quand Roger était encore.

\- Seulement de devenir le "père" de quelques idiots! "

Et la bande se mit à rire. Ils avaient tiré sur l'alcool, cela pouvait se sentir dans leur voix. Ace s'arrêta à la dernière phrase, attendit quelques secondes et se retourna en lâchant les sacs au sol. Anna en essayant d'être tout aussi rapide que lui, lâcha les sacs au sol. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur monter autour d'Ace et se retourna pour lui attraper la main et l'avant-bras des ses deux mains, le stoppant dans sa marche vers la bande, qui leur lançaient un regard moqueur.

" Ace, laisse tomber... Ils ne valent pas la peine de t'énerver. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Non, ils ont manqué de respect à Père! "

Son regard était dur, tout son corps était tendu et la force de la jeune femme ne suffirait pas s'il mettait toute sa puissance pour ce dégagé de son emprise. Anna tira tout de même sur son bras pour le retenir vers elle, mais c'était sans compter sur les cinq hommes qui continuaient à balancer un tas de connerie plus absurde les unes que les autres mais qui ne faisaient que rendre Ace encore plus fou de rage. Plus les hommes rigolaient, plus un attroupement se formait autour d'eux, et Anna n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Si les choses dégénérées, des civils seraient surement pris dans le combat, et ce n'est pas ce que les pirates de Barbe Blanche font.

" Hé bien, voilà que même son propre équipage n'a pas les couilles pour le défendre, quelle bande de minables! "

La brune releva les yeux vers eux, et leur offrit le plus meurtrier des regards qu'elle pouvait faire mais l'instant d'après, elle lâcha le bras d'Ace. Le pirate se retourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait lâché son bras si brusquement.

" Qu'une bande d'imbéciles sans cervelles puisse déballer des conneries sur notre père, ça passe moyennement mais en plus qu'ils insinuent que nous sommes tous des incapables, je ne peux laisser passer ça.

\- Anna-

\- Défonce-les, Ace. "

En souriant malicieusement à l'homme, la jeune femme croisa ses bras en regardant le pirate se battre qui est, soit dit en passant, vraiment talentueux mais fit tout de même attention à ce que le combat ne s'étale pas et que des civils ne soit prit dedans. Puis comme une illumination, elle se rappela de la date d'aujourd'hui et de l'événement qui se passait pour l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

" Oh merde! J'avais complètement oublié...

-HIKEN! "

Et merde. Ace s'était laissé emporter, il avait bien sûr battu les cinq hommes, mais avait aussi embrassé tout un bâtiment qui était juste à côté de la foule.

" Ah... désolé pour ça! Sourit-il en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Ace! Tant pis, on y va. "

Les civils les regardaient étrangement, mais tous s'étaient écartés à la dernière attaque d'Ace et attendaient de voir ce qu'aller faire les deux pirates. Le brun rejoignit la jeune femme en récupérant les sacs au sol, et ils repartirent sans trop de cérémonie en s'excusant un peu à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un.

Quelque temps après ça, les deux arrivèrent au port ou le navire de Barbe Blanche était accosté. Remontant à bord, ils découvrirent un énorme remue ménage par tous les pirates du navire. S'introduisant à l'intérieur suivi d'Ace, Anna prit le chemin de sa chambre pour aller déposer les sacs.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là?

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas là depuis assez longtemps pour connaître cette fête, sourit-elle en posant les sacs près du lit, la fête des commandants n'est qu'une fois par an, et elle réunit tous les commandants sur le Mobby Dick.

\- C'est vrai?! Mais c'est génial! Se réjouit Ace en déposant les sacs dans la chambre.

\- M'ouais, c'est surtout une grosse excuse pour bien boire, il n'y en a pas un qui tient debout à la fin...

\- Non? Marco n'en fait pas partie, je ne l'vois pas boire.

\- Ahah, c'est certainement le premier à ne plus tenir debout. "

 

 

" Père! Les infirmières ont été toutes très claires! Vous n'avez pas le droit de boire ce soir. Tonna la brune, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Zwhahaha! Anna, ce n'est pas un peu d'alcool qui va empirer mon état. Et c'est la fête des commandants, tous boivent-

\- Et ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour boire aussi!

\- Va t'amuser au lieu de veiller sur moi, ma fille. "

Roulant des yeux, la brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en promenant un regard fatigué sur tous les hommes présents sur le pont et fut déconcertée de voir à quel point tous étaient rendus. A moitié ivre ou complètement ivre mort été ce qui collait le mieux à la plupart des pirates assis souvent à même le sol, surement après une chute où il n'avait pas trouvé la force de se relever, mais certain résister bien à l'ivresse, et ceux-là ce compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Tous étaient réchauffés et restés avec de simples vestes alors qu'il commençait doucement à neiger.

Enjambant plusieurs cadavres, la jeune femme rejoignit le petit groupe qui siégé sur la tête du navire composé de Marco, Thatch et Ace, les trois commençaient aussi à voir trouble, et les rires idiots qu'elle pouvait entendre lui prouver que les trois hommes n'étaient pas loin d'être ivre. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ce rapprochant prudemment du trio, elle finit par rester un peu en retrait en écoutant leur conversion assez puérile pour des hommes tels qu'eux, et avant qu'elle n'entende une chose de trop, ou que la brune ne voulait pas savoir, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour qu'ils remarquent son arrivée.

" Viens avec nous, Anna! Lança Thatch, le rouge aux joues. "

S'exécutant, elle s'assit près d'eux.

" Alors, lequel d'entre vous a bu le plus? Ricana-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- ...

\- Thatch. Yoi.

\- ... Ce n'est pas Ace?

\- Non, c'est juste que le gamin à du mal à tenir l'alcool. Pouffa Thatch en regardant Ace. "

Et les trois repartirent dans une énième discussion, ou la brune n'était que spectatrice mais ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. Anna aimait bien regarder comment les gens peuvent se comporter avec les autres, et juste être là pour voir les expressions.

" Mais, j'oubliais.. "

Les trois pivotèrent leurs têtes vers Thatch qui venait de prendre la parole, et qui avait désormais un sourire malicieux accrocher au visage.

" J'ai peut-être bu, mais je me souviens encore bien d'hier... Alors? Que s'est-il passer après que je vous ai laissé?

\- Ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse faire ça, maintenant. Yoi. "

Le pirate se suréleva lentement, faisant désespérément attendre les deux hommes pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Une fois debout Marco fit se relever la brune et passa ses mains dans son dos la rapprochant de lui, et d'un mouvement assuré scella leurs lèvres en un baiser doux. A ce moment-là, Anna comprit que l'homme avait assez bu pour faire une chose comme celle-ci, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de suivre ses impulsions. La réaction des deux hommes furent totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, Thatch rigola le plus fort possible en affirmant que c'était grâce à lui tout ça, et Ace resta perturbé sans aucune réelle réaction.

" De... vous êtes... euh.

\- Oï, Ace remet toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas... Si? Plaisanta Thatch.

\- Non, je ne m'y attendais pas... Je pensais que Marco n'aimait pas les femmes, en fait. "

A la fin de la phrase, Anna explosa de rire devant la petite mine d'Ace, assez ivre pour dire ce qui lui passe par la tête mais surtout devant celle de Marco, qui n'en revenait pas que l'on puisse penser une chose aussi folle.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la plupart des pirates étaient partis dormir, Marco soupirait assez fort pour faire comprendre à sa partenaire qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie: dormir.

" Anna, dépêches-toi. Yoi.

\- Oui, c'est bon. "

Elle finit de poser son petit piège devant la cabine du commandant de la seizième division, avant de se retourner vers le pirate en lui faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller, et de partir vers la cabine du blond.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

\- Il m'a traité de gamine.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement que s'est en te comportant comme ça que tu vas lui prouver qu'il a tord? Yoi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas une gamine, mais je n'aime pas quand on me le fait remarquer, avoua-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse. "

Le commandant n'avait rien dit ou fait par rapport a la dernière phrase, mais cette petite moue que la brune savait faire le faisait totalement craqué, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit et qu'il n'en montrait rien. Suivant les couloirs, ils arrivèrent à la grande cabine et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le commandant de la première division se laisse tomber sur le lit dans un grognement d'aise, il enleva ses vêtements qui le gênaient plus qu'autre chose et s'introduisit sous sa couverture. Puis, le blond releva un instant la tête pour regarder la jeune femme se déshabiller et venir sur le lit.

" Dis Marco, quel âge tu as?

\- Je suis assez vieux pour ne pas pouvoir parler à quatre du matin... Yoi.

\- Grand-père, va.

\- Viens là, je vais te montrer si je suis un grand-père. Yoi.

\- Ahhh, tu n'es plus fatigué? Nasilla la brune en se couchant à moitié sur le pirate.

\- Demain, bailla-t-il, je te montrerais que je ne suis pas un grand-père. Yoi. "

 

 

Essoufflé et en sueur, Ace s'assit au sol de la salle d'entrainement en riant joyeusement et fixait la bête en face de lui qui elle aussi était exténuée par les différents combats qu'ils venaient de faire. Le félin prit forme humaine, et s'assit en face de son ami.

" Il est chouette ton fruit, Anna!

\- Ah merci Ace, sourit la brune, le tien te va à merveille. "

La jeune femme aimait bien ces moments où ils se retrouvaient un peu, comme les deux plus jeunes de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, car du haut de leur vingtaine d'années ils étaient les plus petits de tous. Quand Ace est arrivé sur le navire, et qu'il a arrêté de vouloir tué Barbe Blanche à longueur de journée, les deux caractères ont bien collé et une forte amitié s'est créé entre eux deux, même si Ace a le don pour être aimé de tous. Malgré cela et qu'Ace respire la joie de vivre à chaque instant, quand il se retrouvait avec Thatch et Marco et que la brune les épiait au loin, elle pouvait voir quelques fois une sorte de rancœur en lui. Et elle avait compris au fil du temps, que cette rancœur n'était que destinée à lui-même. La brune avait cherché les mots pour en parler, mais n'avait jamais trouvé les bons et le moment pour le faire, et donc avait abandonné l'idée. Mais cette rancœur, Anna avait l'impression de la voir à ce moment dans son regard.

" Dis, je peux te poser une question?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en attachant ses cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu connais tes parents?

\- Non, du peu dont je me souvienne je n'ai pas de souvenir de mes parents... Pourquoi? "

Ace sembla hésiter à continuer de parler, puis releva son regard vers les yeux de son amie.

" Tu penses que l'on est responsable des faits de nos parents?"

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, cherchant la bonne réponse dans sa tête puis lui offrit le sourire le plus tendrement qu'elle pouvait faire au jeune homme en face d'elle.

" Je ne pense pas, cela serait totalement injuste. Pourquoi tu me poses la question?

\- Oh, comme ça, je pensais juste à ça...

\- Ace, ça va?

\- Oui, sourit-il un peu faussement.

\- Tu sais, souffla-t-elle en se levant et en proposant sa main au pirate pour l'aider à se lever, si j'ai bien appris une chose dans ma vie c'est que, c'est toi et seulement toi qui choisit ta voie. Tu es ce que tu veux être, et non pas ce que l'on dit que tu es. "

Il parut surpris par sa phrase, mais reprit rapidement son grand sourire d'imbécile en attrapant sa main. C'était Ace après tout, et quand la voix reconnaissable de Thatch se fit entendre dans les couloirs, prévenant que le dîner aller être servie, Anna se retrouva vite seule dans la grande salle d'entrainement. Sortant de la pièce, elle put voir Thatch qui attendait un peu plus loin.

" Tu viens manger?

\- Non, lança-t-elle en soufflant, je vais me laver avant. "

Un hochement de tête comme réponse, et Thatch reparti dans le sens inverse. Elle suivit les longs couloirs pour retrouver sa chambre et surtout sa douche. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle commença à enlever son haut et voulut fermer la porte du pied, mais une silhouette passa la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme et retourna la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

" Tu m'as fait peur, idiot. "

L'idiot en question sourit en rapprochant leurs corps grâce à ses mains positionnées dans le dos de la jeune femme, et posa son front contre le sien en faufilant ses doigts vers l'agrafe du sous-vêtement de la brune.

" Je dois aller me laver, pas maintenant, Marco...

\- Tu sais, ta douche est assez grande pour deux. Yoi

\- Ahhh, en fait tu es un grand pervers, toi! Je- "

L'empêchant de continuer de parler en embrassant la jeune femme, le commandant grâce à ses hanches poussa l'autre vers la douche tout en poursuivant de dévêtir sa partenaire, qui malgré ses protestations déshabillait l'homme aussi et était totalement consentante à ce qui allait suivre.


	6. Le bonheur

Anna était excitée et ne pouvait simplement pas tenir en place dans sa chambre. Chambre qui d'ailleurs semblait réellement minuscule comparé à celle du commandant de la première division des pirates de Barbe Blanche, étant donné que la jeune femme dormait, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient "ensemble", avec lui et passait de moins en moins de temps dans sa chambre. Faire un peu les poussières ne serait pas de refus, même si là, elle n'avait pas le temps. La brune devait faire son sac pour pouvoir accompagner la troisième division sur une simple mission, certes, mais sa première mission pour elle.

Mais, elle avait vu dans les yeux de Marco énormément de désaccord quand Joz lui avait proposé de venir, alors qu'elle se plaignait de ne jamais rien faire d'autre que d'être sur le Moby Dick. Le blond ouvrit doucement la porte, s'introduisant dans la chambre.

" Anna?

\- Oui? "

La brune releva prudemment les yeux vers son amant, en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Le ton de celui-ci était dur, et il s'apprêtait surement à lui faire la morale sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. On ne pouvait jamais remarquer physiquement que le commandant de la première division des pirates de Barbe Blanche était en colère ou tendu, il avait toujours sur lui ce masque impassible, qu'il ne laissait presque jamais tomber. Mais sa voix trahissait son humeur à ce moment.

" Je peux te parler? Yoi.

\- J'écoute, souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face.

\- Joz t'a proposé de l'accompagner pour sa mission sur une île proche d'ici-

\- Et j'ai acceptée.

\- Anna! Tu n'es pas prête pour partir avec lui en mission.

\- Le serais-je un jour, Marco? Si je t'écoutais, je ne devrais pas faire la moitié des choses que je peux faire! Je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu m'as assez entraînée pendant toutes ces années, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule, même si j'ai plutôt l'impression que Joz ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle... "

La brune passa sur le côté du lit pour rejoindre l'homme et passa ses bras autour de son cou en posant son front contre le sien, en lui offrant le regard le plus tendre possible, ce qui le calma directement.

" Rassure-toi, je vais revenir en un seul morceau.

\- Je ne vais pas vouloir te laisser partir si tu continu comme ça... Yoi. "

Anna rigola doucement avant de se laisser embrasser par le plus vieux, mais un frison la parcourra quand Marco introduit ses mains dans son pantalon pour palper son fessier en souriant contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. D'un mouvement de hanche maîtrisé, le pirate fit reculer la brune vers le lit mais avant de la faire basculer dessus, il fut stopper par des mains sur son torse qui le faisait s'écarter d'elle.

" Arrête, je dois finir de m'habiller pour pouvoir rejoindre Joz sur le pont, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Tu auras tout le temps de te rhabiller après, je t'assure. Yoi. "

Le commandant glissa cette fois-ci ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme, arrivant lentement mais surement vers son soutien-gorge mais fut rapidement arrêté par les mains de son amante.

" J'ai dit non, Marco. "

L'homme finit par lever les bras en signe de paix, arrêtant ce qu'il entreprenait en souriant sincèrement à la jeune femme.

Son sac fini sous le regard tout de même mécontent de Marco, la brune le mit sur son dos en balançant sa chevelure vers l'arrière.

" Tes cheveux sont longs, maintenant. Yoi.

\- C'est vrai que comparé au tien, lança-t-elle en ouvrant sa chambre, ils sont vraiment longs... et sur tout mon crâne. "

Anna pouffa doucement, se moquait ouvertement de lui et de sa petite touffe de cheveux blonds. Le pirate avec un geste rapide et agile bloqua son bras gauche dans son dos, en la plaçant face à lui.

" Ce n'est pas parse que tu es une femme et que l'on couche ensemble que je ne vais rien dire. Je n'accepte pas que l'on se moque de mes cheveux.

\- Oh, je t'ai vexé? Comment veux-tu me faire peur avec ta tête d'ananas, mon grand? Sourit-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de faire la maligne. Yoi.

\- Ahh, non? "

Marco garda sa main fermement accrochée au bras de la brune en la poussant vers le mur du grand couloir, la plaquant contre celui-ci il s'approcha du cou libre de la jeune femme humant doucement son odeur si enivrante et sucrée, avant de le mordre procurant un frisson chez elle ainsi qu'un petit gloussement. Anna profitait largement, et fermait les yeux de temps en temps, en continuant de se moquer tranquillement de lui pour qu'il prolonge son petit traitement tantôt dans son cou, tantôt sur le haut de sa poitrine.

" Hé bien, c'est la première fois que je vous vois comme ça! "

Le rire si reconnaissable de Teach s'éleva dans le couloir, perturbant les deux autres. Sans abandonner son air impassible, Marco releva la tête en lâchant sa partenaire, s'écartant un peu pour la laisser plus libre dans ses mouvements.

" Désolé de vous déranger mais Joz attend Anna pour partir.

\- On arrive. "

Le pirate de la seconde division partit en lançant un regard remplit de sous-entendu aux deux personnes présentes dans le couloir.

" Arh, commença Anna en grimaçant, je le supporte pas.

\- Il te fait peur?

\- Ouais, carrément même. "

 

 

Trois jours avaient passé depuis que la troisième division était partie du Moby Dick, et enfin le bateau accostait une île. Après les douches communes et le petit lit inconfortable, Anna devait désormais se coltiner une nounou. Et bien sûr, dans cette division celui qui a été assigné à la protection de la brune est Kitïo, un mastodonte de muscle sans cervelle.

" Pourquoi Joz m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Je suis aussi nul que ça?

\- Pard-

\- Tu es petite et maigrelette, continua Kitïo en coupant la brune, personne ne pourrait te faire de mal. Et si c'est un homme tu peux lui faire du charme... Et puis, les femmes sont faibles. "

Anna se stoppa, ne revenant absolument pas à ce que pouvait débiter ce pauvre imbécile. Le pire était que l'homme devait s'assurer de sa protection et qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêté, continuant de se plaindre sur le choix qu'avait fait son capitaine en le désignant lui plutôt qu'un autre. La brune partie sur le côté, quittant le chemin pour s'implanter dans la forêt qui était dense sur cette île tropicale.

La petite voix dans sa tête lui répéter que si elle n'était pas venue, rien n'aurait changé. Ah oui, le grand Kitïo sans cervelle aurait pu participer à la repousse des marines, et n'aurait pas passé sa journée à se plaindre. Anna continua de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre des bruits de combat un peu plus loin de sa position. Essayant d'être le plus possible discrète, elle s'approcha de la source de vacarme. Quelle surprise! La troisième division au grand complet se trouvait juste devant elle. Même le stupide Kitïo. La jeune femme était stupéfaite de le voir là, il avait traversé la forêt aussi vite qu'elle, ou peut-être s'était-elle perdue. Ce qui est quand même un peu plus probable, vu le sens d'orientation d'Anna.

" Ta mission n'était pas dure, tu devais garder un œil sur elle!

\- Capitaine, elle a disparu d'une seconde à l'autre... Je-

\- Tu n'as pas d'excuses!... Marco va me tuer, chuchota le géant, vraiment. "

Anna jubilait de voir Kitïo se faire remonter les bretelles pour Joz, et elle se frappa doucement les mains pour ne pas alerter les pirates avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

" Ça t'apprendra à dire du mal de moi mon grand. "

La jeune femme allait sortir de sa cachette, trouvant que le pauvre homme s'était assez fait sermonner mais aussi à cause de Joz, qui commençait réellement à angoisser par rapport à la rencontre avec Marco, sans la jeune brune et ne donner pas cher de sa peau après. Anna s'apprêtait à se lever et à passer les quelques buissons qui l'a séparé de l'équipage avant de sentir une présence dans son dos, et de se retourner le plus rapidement possible mais fut vite stoppée par la vue d'une épée, avec un marine au bout.

" Ohh...

\- Tu es une pirate?!

\- ... Non, pas du tou-

\- Ahh, tu me rassures. "

La brune fut totalement déstabilisée par son comportement. Tout d'abord car il avait cru ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans être pour le moins sceptique, et que dans un second temps, très proche de sa dernière phrase il s'était assis en face d'elle en arborant un sourire franc. Elle s'interrogea sur l'intelligence requise pour devenir marine. Celui-là était plus petit qu'Anna, maigrelet avec un gentil visage encadré par des boucles blondes.

" Je ne voulais pas te tuer, j'aime pas vraiment tuer les gens... même les pirates.

\- Ah, tu es gentil comme garçon...

\- Ouais, on me le dit souvent. "

Combien de pirates avaient abusé de sa naïveté auparavant.

" Et tu es un marine?

\- Du G5! Je suis surement le plus gentil de tous.

\- Surtout au G5, chuchota la brune, mais-

\- J'm'appelle Haas! Et- Oh, commença l'homme en baissant sa voix, ce n'est pas les pirates de Barbe Blanche?

\- Je crois, oui. "

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Tu pourrais les surveiller jusqu'à ce que je revienne?

\- Ouais bien sûr! Pas de problème.

\- Merci! "

Le blond sourit, avant de partir dans le sens averse aux pirates. Anna arrondi les yeux, sa naïveté n'avait aucune limite, vraiment. Elle regardait le marine disparaître dans la forêt, avant de se lever et de passer les buissons pour retrouver les pirates.

" Anna! Tu étais passé où?! Quémanda Joz en s'approchant vivement d'elle.

\- Erh, je me baladais. Sourit-elle. "

 

 

La troisième flotte arriva sur le Moby Dick dans la nuit, quelques jours après avoir quitté Bloom Silver, les quelques pirates qui étaient encore sur le pont été ceux qui étaient de garde la nuit. Les pirates de la troisième flotte remontèrent rapidement sur le grand navire fatigué par le voyage qui avait duré un peu moins d'une semaine, Anna s'étira en atterrissant sur le pont prenant le temps de faire chaque geste.

" Anna? Apostropha le grand capitaine.

\- Hmm...?

\- Ne parlons pas de ta petite "balade" seule.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Joz, je ne dirais rien pour notre santé à tous les deux. "

Les deux partagèrent un sourire, avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Anna prit le chemin de la cabine de premier commandant, ne faisant pas attention à la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait et qui endolorissait tout son corps. Une fois devant la porte et la main sur la poignée, elle discerna des rires dans la cabine et n'hésita pas plus pour entrer. C'est ainsi que la petite brune fit face aux trois commandants de la première, seconde et quatrième flotte, peu vêtu et accoudé sur une petite table mise au bout du grand lit.

" Anna! Cria Ace. "

La jeune femme sourit en s'approchant du trio, elle se mit juste sur le côté de Marco pour lui déposer un baiser sur son front tandis qu'il souriait tendrement, cela fait, elle se laissa totalement tomber sur le lit derrière elle.

" Et nous, on sent la mort?

\- Vous venez me faire un câlin vous quand vous revenez de vos missions?

\- Contrarier?

\- Absolument pas, Thatch.

\- Tu ne joues pas avec nous? Demanda Ace en souriant joyeusement.

\- Poker, avoua Marco en tournant un peu la tête vers elle, je crois que la dernière fois tu n'avais pas trop aimé. Yoi.

\- Oh oui, non. C'est un poker, mais à chaque fois que j'arrive dans le jeu, étrangement cela devient un strip poker.

\- C'est plus intéressant avec toi, ajouta Thatch, j'aime mieux voir une femme en sous-vêtements qu'un homme.

\- C'pour ça que je ne jouerais pas ce soir. "

Souriant malicieusement au trio, Anna réajusta sa position sur le lit enfermant un des oreillers de Marco entre ses bras, sentant doucement son odeur dans le tissu. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, la brune finit par tranquillement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par les voix des trois hommes présents dans la chambre. Marco la regarda faire, heureux de la voir revenir saine et sauve de sa mission avec Joz et de voir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas car il n'acceptait pas qu'elle aille sur Bloom Silver. Le pirate sait comment elle est rancunière dans ce genre de situation, mais il se devait de rester concentré sur le jeu pour ne pas laisser les deux autres gagner.

Marco sortit de la salle de bain, essayant de retirer un peu l'eau de ses cheveux avant de voir son lit et la jeune femme encore sous les couvertures. Balançant la serviette sur le lavabo, il s'approcha doucement du lit et d'Anna. Un baiser dans son cou et de légères caresses dans son dos la fit émergé, elle gémit en faisant craquer ses os et étira son corps, mais se recroquevilla rapidement sur le cousin qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

" Non petite marmotte, murmura Marco dans son cou, il faut te lever. Yoi. "

Un petit grognement s'éleva du coussin, suivi par une des mains d'Anna qui cherchait à repousser celui qui voulait la faire lever.

" Nooon, répondit la voix encore endormie de la brune, laisse-moi.

\- Ok.

\- Je rigole."

Elle sortit la tête du cousin, souriant à l'homme sur son côté. Marco s'assit sur le lit, secouant la tête envoyant ainsi de fine gouttelette d'eau un peu partout sur lit et sur la jeune femme. Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il eut, avant qu'elle s'assoit à son tour en face de lui et ne déposa qu'un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" C'est tout?

\- Ce que tu mérites, oui. "

Souriant victorieusement, elle allait se lever mais si fit stopper par le bras et ramener vers lui, et se laissa embrasser par l'homme se calant un peu plus contre son torse nu. Elle se rapprocha assez pour constater que Marco ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille qui ne tenait plus vraiment d'ailleurs, son odeur était fraîche et ses cheveux gouttaient sur son corps, traçant de fin passage humide sur ses muscles.

" Tu m'aguiches ou quoi? Susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Ça marche, j'espère. Yoi.

\- Plus ou moins."

Marco se recula, soulevant les sourcils en prenant une mine un peu contrariée.

" Plus ou moins?

\- Susceptible? Nasilla Anna en se levant du lit, enfilant d'autres vêtements.

\- Non... J'ai une mission aujourd'hui. Yoi. "

La brune stoppa tout mouvement, se retournant vers le pirate.

" Quoi?

\- Tu as compris. Yoi.

\- Vraiment? Mais je viens juste de revenir!

\- Oui, avoua Marco en s'habillant à son tour, c'est ça de partir en mission.

\- Encore un reproche? Grogna-t-elle. "

Il se retourna vers elle, la regardant de toute sa hauteur. Le pirate aimait cette femme, ça ne faisait aucun doute et jamais il ne la laisserait faire quelque chose qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger.

" Arrête d'être agressive. Je vais juste donner un coup de main à Atmos. Yoi.

\- J'suis pas agressive, lança-t-elle en finissant d'enfiler son haut, et tu reviens...?

\- S'ils ne sont pas trop débordés, ce soir. "

La brune soupira, en soufflant un " Ok "avant d'embrasser délicatement Marco.

" À ce soir, alors. "

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme prit le chemin de la salle à manger. Salle qui comme toujours est très bruyante, prenant simplement quelques aliments par-ci par-là, avec un chocolat chaud elle alla s'asseoir à la table de Thatch qui buvait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal.

" Bien dormi?

\- Bhe, souffla-t-elle, pas assez.

\- Le réveil n'a pas dû être trop brutal, surtout avec Marco.

\- C'est quoi ce sous-entendu?

\- De? Lança Thatch en relevant la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes cheveux?! "

Le pirate se mit à rire, lâchant son journal en fixant la chevelure de la jeune femme. Les longs cheveux noirs d'Anna étaient totalement emmêlé, et la plupart partaient où ils le voulaient, et ainsi donnait un air de folle furieuse à la brune.

" Rien, avoua-t-elle en essayant de mettre sa masse de cheveux vers l'arrière, et puis si tu veux on peut parler de ta foutue banane!

\- Eh! Insulte pas mes cheveux, contentes-toi de Marco.

\- Mais, je me suis jamais moquer des cheveux de Marco devant toi?

\- Avant d'être ton ami, je suis le sien. Annonça le blond avec un regard doux.

\- On est amis? "

Le visage de l'homme se ferma immédiatement et son regard devint désabusé à la suite de la phrase de la jeune femme.

" J'ribole! Répliqua-t-elle en mordant dans son bout de pain, et il te dit que ça?

\- Bien tentée!

\- Quoi? C'est si secret que ça?

\- Je ne lui répète pas ce que tu me dis, alors je ne te dirais rien.

\- Non, la blague! Qui lui a dit que c'était moi qui avais dessiné sur sa cart-

\- Oui, mais ça ne compte pas! Il m'avait torturé, avoua-t-il en touchant ses cheveux.

\- Non mais quelle mauviette tu fais. "

Anna soupira en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat, mais fut vite intéressée par le journal laissé sur la table par le pirate. Quelques mots captivèrent son attention, " Des assassinats macabres " " l'équipage du Heart " " le Chirurgien de la Mort " mais surtout " Trafalgar Law ". Lâchant tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se concentra sur l'article avec un sourire bienveillant accrocher au visage. Thatch ne dit mot, regardant simplement la jeune femme faire.

Elle finit son petit déjeuner rapidement, contente d'avoir des nouvelles de Law après tout ce temps sans en avoir, il était devenu un grand pirate et elle était persuadée qu'ils se croiseraient un jour. Ramenant sa tasse dans le grand évier, et retourna voir Thatch qui était toujours assis à la table mais qui avait été rejoint d'Ace.

" Orhh, bailla-t-elle en s'étirant, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Rien.

\- Surement comme Ace. Et toi?

\- Je pense que je vais vous suivre.

\- Il fait beau tu n'as qu'a bronzé un peu.

\- Tu as raison Thatch! "

 

 

Assise contre le mur, la brune reprenant doucement son souffle. Exténuée par son entrainement, elle ferma les yeux un instant. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'elle attendait, refermant la porte il s'approcha un peu.

" Toujours en train de t'entraîner. "

Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la personne, avant de lui sauter dessus.

" Marco! "

La force que la jeune femme utilisa perturba l'oreille interne de l'homme, mais il retrouva bien vite son parfait équilibre et laissa Anna enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches en enfouissant son visage de son cou. La maintenant dans cette position Marco plaça ses mains sous son fessier pour éviter qu'elle ne lui broie les os en resserrant les cuisses, vu la force qu'Anna avait accumulé avec tous ces entraînements. La brune enleva son visage du cou, pour mettre son front contre celui de l'homme.

" Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Yoi. "

Rapprochant leurs visages, Marco scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux, qui devint rapidement fougueux, ardent qui rendaient les amants fébrile, avide de ressentir plus l'un de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit déclenchant un grognement de la part du pirate, qui aurait juste voulu être tranquille un peu plus.

" Hé, venez avec moi, sourit Ace sans se préoccuper de la position de ses amis, Thatch veut nous voir dans la salle à manger. "

Relâchant le bassin de sa partenaire, Marco l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'emboîter le pas de son ami suivit de près par Anna. Encore une fois, il était tard dans la nuit et ils croisèrent très peu de personnes sur le chemin, et surtout dans la salle qui était totalement vide et calme, seulement habitée par Thatch accoudé à une table avec des verres, de l'alcool et quelques bougies pour éclairer l'ensemble.

" Tu nous as fait venir pour..? Quémanda Anna en s'assoyant sur le côté d'Ace.

\- Ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé, tous les quatre.

\- Hier?

\- Non, hier Anna s'est endormie directement une fois arriver. Yoi. "

Roulant des yeux, la jeune femme se servit un verre et c'est avec ça que commença cette soirée à quatre. Après une ou deux heures, les amis étaient toujours au même endroit, avec un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang et des discussions qui commençaient à être répétitive.

" Quand Ace reviendra, lança Thatch en allumant une énième cigarette, on ne relancera pas le sujet "du petit frère", ok?

\- S'il revient. Yoi.

\- Je vais le chercher! "

Se levant rapidement, Anna ne laissant aucunement les deux autres protestés et en empruntant les couloirs que le jeune pirate avait pris, elle constata avec le sourire qu'Ace ne s'était pas perdu et avait simplement trouvé la réserve ou été entreposé toute la nourriture pour l'équipage, qui avait été caché il y a quelque temps justement pour qu'il ne les trouve pas. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était hilarant, Ace était endormi au milieu de cadavres de papier et de nourriture non manger, en pleine crise de narcolepsie.

" Ace... Tu vas te faire engueuler. "

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune, elle ne louperait ce futur carnage pour rien au monde.


	7. La peur

" Chaton!~

\- ...

\- Oï, Chaton!

\- Je vais t'éventrer.

\- Cha- "

Thatch ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par le grognement devenu de plus en plus sourd de sa camarade. Ses yeux normalement bleus prirent une teinte rouge grenat fendu par des pupilles vertical s'allongeant à vu d'œil, une aura noir enveloppa son corps, le faisant totalement disparaître dans cette bulle opaque.

" Tu as réveillé le fauve. Rigola Namur.

\- Je n'interviendrais pas. Yoi. "

La remarque de Marco ne rendit pas son calme au pirate. C'était bien connu que Thatch et Anna se disputaient régulièrement, le plus souvent pour des broutilles et c'est vrai que le petit surnom affectueux de "Chaton" collait à la perfection à la jeune femme. Mais il n'aurait jamais penser qu'elle prendrait la forme de son fruit, elle devenait quand elle le faisait un fauve gigantesque, imposant et intimidant. Thatch ne lui avouerais jamais, mais il en avait terriblement peur. Il ne reconnaissait pas la jeune femme sous cette épaisse fourrure.

Tous les pirates présents attendaient de voir Anna sortir de cette bulle, curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le second Zoan du navire. La bulle commença à se dissiper, laissant apparaître petit à petit le corps du fauve complètement noir, obscures. Un feulement gras sortit de sa gueule montrant les crocs impressionnant de la bête, sa queue fouettait l'air menaçant l'homme en face. Le pirate réalisa que l'animal avait grandi depuis la dernière fois ou il l'avait vu sous cette forme, Anna s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le blond qui rigolait niaisement.

" Anna, tu sais bien que je te taquine gentiment... "

Arrivant près de le lui, elle releva sa tête se dressant fièrement devant le pirate en le dominant de deux bonnes têtes. Sentant le pirate devenir flasque, la bête descendit ses épaules et sa tête, pour venir touché du bout du museau une des mains de Thatch. Reprenant forme humaine, la jeune femme poussa l'autre en rigolant.

" Alors, on a peur du "Chaton"?"

 

 

Marco attablé à son bureau dessinait encore une fois une carte, sifflotant un petit air mélodieux les lunettes sur le nez. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, mais toutes ses articulations et différents muscles de ses jambes et son dos étaient endoloris. Le pirate laissa son stylo pour balancer son corps vers l'arrière, pour pouvoir s'étirer dans les règles de la chose. Il souffla en se levant de la chaise et d'un pas nonchalant sorti tranquillement de la pièce. Parcourant les couloirs habités par quelques membres d'équipage diverses, il déboucha sur la grande salle où l'on peut normalement retrouver les commandants jouant aux cartes ou juste en train de parler, mais la salle à ce moment était vide.

Continuant de marcher, il retrouva alors les dix autres commandants qui étaient présents sur le navire dans la grande salle qu'ils utilisaient pour les réunions. Il s'assit à sa place au côté d'Ace et peu de temps après l'arrivé du grand capitaine, l'assemblée commença la répartition des tâches pour la prochaine île. Anna attendait sur le pont, alors que la nuit tombait doucement et que le navire venait tout juste d'accoster une île. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute, s'asseyant sur le bastingage en faisant des petits jeux avec ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce que quelques commandants sortent de l'intérieur du navire, dont Ace.

" Thatch et Marco ne peuvent pas venir, ils doivent aider cette fois.

\- Et toi, pas?

\- Je suis, d'après les dire de Vista, trop maladroit pour faire quoi que ce soit d'un peu méticuleux. "

La brune fit une petite moue pour réconforter son ami, mais était tout à fait d'accord avec l'épéiste. Ace était la plupart du temps un pachyderme dans ses gestes et ne pouvait aider quand il fallait un minimum de délicatesse. Ils descendirent du navire, pour aller dans la ville qui s'offrait face à eux, illuminé de toute part et grouillant d'une masse foule.

Quelques heures après, Ace et Anna avaient fait la partie de la ville qui regorgeait de restaurant en tous genre où Ace avait pu se régaler à chaque fois. Ils pouvaient croiser de temps en temps d'autres commandants, ce baladant eux aussi dans la ville étant donné que cela faisait un bout de temps que le Moby Dick n'avait pas accosté une île.

" Je suis surprise de te voir te comporter ainsi, Ace.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu utilisais ta bouille d'ange pour avoir de la nourriture. "

La brune avait, à travers ses différents restaurants, découvert un Ace charmeur et parfaitement à l'aise avec la gent féminine quand il s'agit de manger. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Anna finit par perdre le poing ardent dans les restaurants qui jonchait la grande rue. Regardant tout autour d'elle, la brune continua son chemin en soupirant, elle retrouverait Ace un peu plus loin certainement. Les magasins illuminaient la nuit, tantôt pour des aliments, tantôt pour des vêtements et niveaux vêtements la jeune femme trouva un tout mignon magasin tenu par une vieille dame qui inspirait immédiatement confiance.

Après avoir écouté les commérages de tout le village, et s'être étonné de voir une si vieille femme parler autant en si peu de temps, Anna reprit son chemin dans la grande rue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant si elle ne trouvait pas son ami en train de flirter pour manger mais ne reconnut aucune tête dans la foule. Ainsi, elle ne fit pas plus attention aux deux paires d'yeux braquées sur elle. Anna continua de flâner tranquillement dans la rue avant de sentir deux corps se placer sur ses côtés. Les deux hommes se mirent de chaque côté d'elle pour l'empêcher de fuir et posèrent un objet froid et pointu dans son dos dénudé vu la chaleur environnante. Perdant rapidement ses forces, Anna comprit que l'objet était fait de granit marin et une fois qu'elle fut assez flasque, les bandits la ramenèrent dans une petite ruelle à côté.

" Une utilisatrice de fruit du démon, hien?

\- On ne pouvait en attendre moins de la part de la catin de Portgas! "

Leur rire gras dérangea énormément les tympans de la jeune femme et elle ne comprenait rien de ce que pouvait déballer ses deux imbéciles. La catin de Portgas? Les hommes se ressemblaient fortement étant tous deux roux et assez grand, mais l'un avait l'air stupide alors que l'autre se montrait calme et savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle tenta de dégager un coup avec son genou droit mais fut très vite bloquée par le simplet en face d'elle. Le granit qui était toujours sur sa peau ralentissait tous ses mouvements et elle était dans l'incapacité de faire quelques choses. Puis, une grande douleur dans sa cuisse droite la fit vaciller un peu et en descendant ses yeux , ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la dague fait de granit marin, qui faisait couler son sang allègrement sur sa jambe. Elle releva les yeux pour regarder les deux hommes.

" Tu comprends? Tu ne peux rien faire dans ta position actuelle, Hien!

\- Que tu saches au moins pourquoi on te fait ça. Ace au poing ardent à tuer tout notre équipage, et nous a laisser nous noyer dans la mer. Mon frère et moi ne sommes pas des utilisateurs de fruits du démon, donc nous avons pu nous en sortir et grâce à toi, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous venger. "

La peur finit par la tétanisée. L'un des deux frères donna un violent coup dans sa jambe blessée la fessant lourdement tomber au sol et dans la seconde qui suivit ils la rouèrent de coups chacun leur tour. A quoi pouvaient bien servir ces heures d'entrainement, si une fois devant le danger, la peur tétanise totalement son corps. Anna se sentait inutile et les souvenirs de cette nuit, ou elle avait quitté le palais royal de Dressrosa refirent surface. La douleur était la même, les coups moins précis que ceux de Vergo, mais tout de même douloureux. Alors rien n'avait changé depuis ses 13 ans?

La dague était toujours dans sa cuisse et elle ne pouvait pas prendre la forme de son fruit tant que le granit marin était dans son organisme. Elle espérait que quelqu'un puisse entendre ou voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette ruelle, n'importe qui n'importe qui suffirait. La douleur devenait insupportable, c'est alors qu'elle discerna un crie un peu plus loin mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Et puis les coups cessèrent, Anna resta tout de même dans sa position sur le sol sans bouger.

" Elle est ... morte? "

La voix n'appartenait pas à l'un des deux hommes et Anna se décida à relever doucement la tête, encore endolorie par les précédents coups mais fut rapidement aidée par le petit groupe près d'elle pour se relever. Une fille plus vieille se tenait en face d'elle examinant son état alors que deux hommes aider la jeune femme à se tenir debout.

" C'est fou que même dans cette ville, des choses comme celle-ci puisse se passer! S'indigna le blond sur le côté droit.

\- Ça va? Tu es toute seule ici?

\- Ouais ça va aller, il faut juste que je retrouve mon ami. Avoua la brune en tentant de reprendre un peu contenance devant "ces sauveurs".

\- Vu ta jambe les gars vont t'aider à avancer jusqu'à ton ami, sinon tu vas empirer ton état.

\- Merci beaucoup. "

Malgré la douleur, elle se força à un sourire pour rassurer les trois personnes même si en réalité elle voulait plus crier qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle marchait avec l'aide des deux hommes, Anna fit une rapide estimation de son état. Elle n'avait rien de casser et ça seule blessure était celle de sa cuisse ou la dague était encore. Le gros problème s'était les douleurs qu'elle ressentait partout sur son corps, bras, torse, jambes et dos. Les hématomes devaient être énormes et allaient marquer sa peau pour pas mal de semaines.

Même si la foule était épaisse, le regard des gens sur le petit groupe était insistant. Anna comprenait parfaitement, ce n'est pas comme si une femme avec une dague dans la jambe pouvait passer totalement inaperçue dans ce genre de ville. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient y avoir autour d'eux, Anna reconnut facilement le tatouage dans le dos d'Ace.

" Ace!

\- Oh An- "

Son sourire disparut quand il aperçut la jeune brune, tentant d'avancer sur une jambe avec l'aide des hommes à côté. Le pirate se dépêcha d'aller près d'elle, mais n'oser pas la toucher. Il fixa sa blessure et les grandes marques sur son corps d'un air inquiet.

" Mais, il s'est passé quoi?

\- Juste deux imbécile. "

Ace s'abaissa sur la plait de sa cuisse, touchant délicatement les contours.

" Attends, je vais cautériser.

\- Quoi? Ah non non non, me touche pas avec ton feu, tu vas me brûler toute la cuisse. "

Le brun fut un peu déçu alors qu'il releva ses yeux vers la jeune femme, mais une fois face au teint blafard de la brune, Ace la souleva pour la porter comme une princesse et pensa immédiatement à repartir pour le Moby Dick. Ils remercièrent les trois personnes avant que le pirate ne tourne les talons en direction du port.

" Quelle division s'occupe de la surveillance?

\- C'est... je sais plus.

\- Tu étais à la réunion pourtant?

\- Oui, mais ces réunions sont tellement longues et ennuyantes que je n'écoute que quand on parle de ma division. "

Faisant mine d'applaudir, elle soupira devant le je-m'en-foutisme de son ami à certains moments. Ace avait une bonne cadence et malgrè la foule, le duo fut rapidement au port. La brune regarda autour d'eux, pour voir les différentes divisions accomplir leurs tâches.

" Il ne faut pas que l'on nous remarque, les divisions de Marco et Thatch sont justes là. "

Essayant le plus possible d'être discret, le pirate qui avait toujours la jeune femme dans les bras monta à bord du navire sans se faire repérer.

" Alors Anna, on a trop abusé en ville? "

La petite voix d'Haruta surprit les deux jeunes, Ace ne se retourna pas pour ne pas montrer l'état physique de la femme dans ses bras qui sembla murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

" Euh, oui! Je vais directement la mettre au lit! "

Le pirate fit mine de rire avant de filer dans les couloirs du navire, espérant que le commandant de la douzième division ne remarquerait pas les quelques taches de sang qui étaient tombées sur le pont. Même si c'était veine perdu, car même dans la nuit le petit bout de femme pouvait remarquer les gouttes rougeâtres sur le bois, et décida d'aller prévenir les deux autres commandants le plus proches d'elle. Ace passa plusieurs portes et pas mal de couloirs avant de débouché sur la grande infirmerie, et put très vite laisser Anna sur un lit pour que les infirmières présentes s'occupent d'elle.

Une fois coucher sur le lit, l'infirmière Yoka s'approcha pour se rendre compte de son état. La jolie blonde en voyant la dague encore dans la chair prit la décision d'endormir son amie, et partit chercher bandages, pommades, matérielles pour recoudre la plaie et une seringue. Une fois arriver près de sa nouvelle patiente, la jeune infirmière sourit en lui expliquant comment elle allait procéder.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Sourit-elle en préparant son bras pour y mettre la seringue.

\- J'ai peur des aiguilles...

\- Et pourtant je vois que tu possèdes un tatouage, dit Yoka en regardant l'intérieur de son bras droit.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. "

Anna sourit, amusée par la réflexion de la jolie blonde mais rapidement elle ne put garder les yeux ouverts, tout son corps se détendait alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

 

 

La douce brise fraîche qui soufflait sur le visage de la brune la sortie de son sommeil. Ses yeux furent directement attirés par le grand hublot ouvert sur sa droite, où elle pouvait discerner l'eau de l'océan en dehors même s'il faisait encore nuit. Elle reprenait doucement conscience, et fit mentalement l'état de son corps. Elle avait encore mal, mais tout sembler être sur la voie de la guérison. La jeune femme sentit un poids sur son bras gauche, et pencha la tête pour voir Ace, paisiblement endormi et bavant légèrement.

" Yo. "

Cette voix. Elle tourna immédiatement son visage vers le pied du lit où elle pouvait décrire une silhouette. Une chaleur l'envahit, et Anna baissa lentement les yeux en se redressant un peu pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, laissant Ace qui dormait encore se remettre mieux derrière elle. Il n'y avait plus personnes dans l'infirmerie, même les infirmières étaient absentes et la grande salle était plongée dans le noir, sauf le lit ou la jeune femme était assise désormais qui baignait dans la lumière de la lune. Puis, après de légers tremblements elle lâcha tous ses sentiments en de terribles sanglots.

" J'ai eu peur, j'étais tétanisée par cette foutue peur. Je n'ai rien fait, rien dit... J'ai honte, Marco. "

Le phénix s'approcha et délicatement la prit dans ses bras, faisant des gestes réguliers dans son dos en tentant de l'apaiser.

" N'ai pas honte, tu n'as jamais vraiment combattu alors c'est normal que tu aies été terrifiée. Yoi. "

Le blond se positionna sur le lit, pour mieux entourer Anna dans ses bras et commença à caresser les longs cheveux noirs alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus à lui en sanglotant.


	8. La tragédie débute

Lunettes sur le nez, Anna était vautrée sur le grand lit de la cabine dévorant un des livres qu'Ace lui avait ramenés.

" Saya doit venir te faire ton bandage, non? Yoi. "

La brune releva les yeux, soufflant bruyamment. Elle se mit sur le dos, pour regarder sa plaie à droite de son corps sur le haut de sa cuisse. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que la jeune femme s'était fait attaquer par les deux frères, sa blessure demandait des soins réguliers mais elle guérissait bien, tandis que son corps tout entier était recouvert des plaques désormais violettes qui partait vers un jaune moche.

" Ouais, je crois.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'habiller un peu?

\- Pour quoi faire?

\- Pour éviter qu'elle te voit dans mon lit en sous-vêtement. Yoi.

\- Non, elle comprendra peut-être qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi. "

Le pirate se retourna sur sa chaise, pour regarder la jeune femme sur son lit.

" De quoi tu parles? Yoi.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu es l'un des grands fantasmes des infirmières.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie?

\- Oh, ça va... Je tente juste de te garder un peu pour moi. "

La brune enfila la chemise qui traînait sur le sol, alors que Marco était retourné à son livre sur le bureau sans rien ajouté de plus. Elle souffla bruyamment pour tenter d'avoir son attention même si ça ne servait strictement à rien.

" Oh! Siffla-t-elle en balançant son pantalon dans le dos du pirate, tu pourrais au moins répondre!

\- A quoi?

\- Je sais pas, juste me répondre.

\- Tu aurais voulu entendre quoi? Yoi.

\- Que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ou une chose dans ce genre-là.

\- Anna, Yoi. Je suis trop vieux pour ça. "

Elle se positionna derrière lui, vu qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pendant la conversation et fit un tas de gestes sans aucune signification en tentant de contenir sa colère contre lui, mais fut vite dérangée qui après deux minuscules coups contre le bois s'ouvrit rapidement sur Saya.

" On m'a dit que je te trouverais... "

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa bouche, en voyant les personnes devant elle. La grande brune sembla totalement prise au dépourvu, et ne s'attendait pas à voir Anna dans cette tenue, ici. La chemise qu'elle portait appartenait au commandant mais n'était surtout pas fermer et laissait voir le corps seulement cacher par les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme. Quant à elle, Anna ferma quelques boutons de la chemise, pour paraître moins vulgaire et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour laisser l'infirmière s'occuper de son bandage.

" Ça va, Saya?

\- Oui, merci. "

Marco sourit de dos, le ton qui semblait amical de la plus jeune était en réalité tout le contraire, tout cela étant de la provocation pur et simple. Ce côté provocant de la jeune brune ne ressortait que quand elle était énervée, et le pirate trouvait que ça la rendait un peu plus mature. Même si c'était tout le contraire.

Saya désinfecta la plaie et réajusta un nouveau bandage pour la jambe de la plus jeune rapidement. Elle aurait normalement pris son temps, essayant d'attirer les yeux du pirate qui était toujours présent dans la pièce avec cette mini peste, qui avait de toute évidence, séduis le second de Barbe Blanche. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de mal à la foutue jeunette sur le lit en serrant trop fort les bandages. Une fois tout fait, elle sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

" Tu es trop vieux pour quoi? "

Le blond roula des yeux, voyant que malgré l'intervention de Saya, elle n'avait pas oublié leur discussion.

" Pour tenter de te rassurer à chaque femme qui me tourne autour. Yoi.

\- Ah. "

Elle récupéra son pantalon tombé au sol après l'avoir jeter sur le pirate, et l'enfila rapidement en partant vers la porte.

" Ou tu vas?

\- Prendre l'air, et trouver peut-être un pirate moins vieux, non?

\- Tu fuis, ou bien...? Yoi.

\- Eh oui, siffla-t-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, car je suis trop jeune pour rester lors d'une dispute! "

Et elle claqua rageusement la porte, il entendit un grognement dans le couloir puis des pas s'éloigner. C'était à ce moment que leur différence d'âge se faisait le plus ressentir. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille la voir, sinon ce seront tous les autres qu'elle croisera qui se prendront les foudres de la petite brune.

Anna réajusta la trop grande chemise qu'elle portait, et se dirigea d'un pas lent et irrégulier vers le pont. Cette blessure la faisait ressembler à un canard boiteux et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle était totalement ridicule. La brune poussa la porte qui menait au pont, et trouva le petit groupe de Thatch, Izou et Joz, elle s'en approcha doucement. Le regard de Thatch quand il vit la jeune femme arriver, pétilla d'une étrange lueur.

" On raconte que tu as passé la nuit en compagnie du commandant de la première division, Anna!

\- Ce n'est pas une certaine Saya, qui raconte ?

\- Exact.

\- Non, mais quelle connasse celle-là.

\- C'est vrai que cela ne doit pas te déranger, que les infirmières le sachent.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Car, tu as vraiment passé la nuit avec Marco ? "

La question d'Izo retentit encore dans la tête de Thatch, lui rappelant que cette relation n'avait pas éclaté au grand jour et que les seuls au courant pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Joz lui souriait, amusé de voir le bug occasionné par cette question. Le commandant savait bien sur ou en était la relation de Marco et Anna, car les deux hommes étaient souvent ensemble dans la bibliothèque du navire, cherchant le calme qui n'existe pratiquement pas sur le Moby Dick. Leurs caractères poser et calme s'accordaient bien, et les après-midi dans la bibliothèque n'étaient interrompues que par l'arrivée de la pétillante petite brune, qui ne cherchait que la compagnie du premier commandant en toute amitié bien sur.

Mais Joz avait remarqué qu'au bout d'un certain temps, par forcement éloigné, la lueur dans leurs regards avait changé, l'amitié avait disparu pour laisser place à quelque chose de totalement charnel. Il n'avait absolument rien dit, attendant que son ami ne lui en parle de lui-même, ce que Marco avait fait, souhaitant se confier à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la même vision que Thatch sur cette relation.

" Izo, il faut que tu me jures que rien de ce que je vais te dire, tu ne le répéteras, c'est d'accord ?

\- Donc c'est vrai?

\- Izo ! Siffla Anna en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Marco et Anna sont ensemble. "

Elle se retourna vers Thatch en grimaçant, puis vers le commandant qui semblait ne plus réagir. Une fois l'information acquise, Izo se retourna vers Anna pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui venait à l'esprit.

 

 

La brune était assise sur son lit, un livre à la main. Elle tentait désespérément de lire, même une ligne de ce foutu bouquin sur les monstres marins, mais rien n'y faisait son esprit resté bloquer sur un certain blond qui était dans sa cabine à faire encore des cartes. Elle lança le livre à ses pieds, en grognant et tentant d'exprimer cette colère avec des gestes sans formes.

Elle enfila une grande veste, et sortit de sa cabine pour emprunter les grands couloirs du navire, et aller sur le pont. La jeune femme accouda ses bras au bastingage, laissant les embruns marins balayer son visage alors qu'elle regardait la lune dans le ciel. Un pas s'approcha pour se positionner sur son côté, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

" Que fais-tu là, en pleine nuit ?

\- Je prends un peu l'air, et c'est un des rares moments ou le pont est tout à fait calme.

\- C'est vrai que c'est agréable. "

Vista était un homme affectueux, calme et très sociable. Anna se sentait bien en sa compagnie, les silences étaient apaisants.

" Il s'est passé quelques choses avec Marco ? "

Elle fixa un point invisible dans l'océan avant de tourner la tête vers le commandant sur son côté.

" Izo n'a pas tenu sa langue...

\- Ne lui en veux pas, il a réussi pendant quelques jours déjà.

\- Ouais...

\- Il y a un problème alors ? "

Anna réfléchit un instant avant de prendre une grande respiration.

" Non, tout va bien. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le voir, là. "

Le sabreur afficha un sourire en regardant la jeune femme partir en direction des cabines des commandants. Elle arriva très vite devant celle du premier commandant, mais hésita en face de la porte se demandant ce qu'elle allait dire et faire. Une fois le petit scénario fait dans sa tête, elle passa rapidement la porte en lançant son regard vers le bureau pour voir Marco attabler à celui-ci.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et ne la quitta pas du regard quand elle traversa la pièce pour se mettre en face du grand hublot pour voir l'étendue d'eau.

" Tu ne me fais pas la tête ? Yoi.

\- Si. "

La brune ne bougea pas d'un iota, fixant l'océan éclairé par la lune et prit une grande respiration en décidant de se lancer.

" Je t'aime, Marco. Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, je ne veux pas que là, ce moment ne devienne totalement guimauve car je viens de te le dire et je n'attends absolument pas que tu me le dises en retour. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, et que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il peut se passer à l'avenir. Il pourra très bien en avoir d'autres, je suis encore jeune et tu me l'as souvent répété pour que je comprenne, mais... tu seras toujours l'homme que j'aime. "

Anna souffla à la fin de ce monologue, libéré de ce qu'elle préparait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs heures, elle avait tout dit, en gardant extérieurement son calme. La seconde partit de son plan se mettait en route, il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'il commence à parler ou à bouger. La brune fit demi-tour sans oser un regard vers Marco, toujours assit sur sa chaise, et commença le chemin inverse vers la porte. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte du salut, des bras lui entourèrent la taille, la soulevant du sol.

" Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit tout ça que je ne te fais plus la tête. "

Marco n'écouta pas, et après avoir éteint la lumière il se dirigea vers le lit avec la brune, gigotant dans ses bras. Il la jeta sur le lit, elle se retrouva coucher sur le ventre et avec une roulade, elle se mit sur le dos, alors que le blond n'avait pas bougé et était toujours debout à ses pieds. Elle fixa de ses prunelles bleues son amant qui ne laissait rien paraître.

" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? "

La brune ne bougea pas, attendant simplement la suite. Marco se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se positionner en califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, souffla-t-il, de tomber amoureux de toi ? Yoi. "

Anna passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour sceller leurs lèvres passionnément. Il la remonta un peu plus dans le lit pour pouvoir se coucher totalement sur elle. D'un geste expert et rempli d'envie, il lui retira son t-shirt pour parsemer son cou de baiser, descendant inexorablement vers sa poitrine. La jeune femme souffla en pouffant, remontant le visage de son amant vers elle d'une main.

" Non, on ne va pas gâcher ce moment Marco.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça gâcher. Yoi. Et ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais pas que ce moment soit "guimauve" ? "

Elle l'embrassa chastement, avant de remettre son haut devant le visage désabusé du pirate.

 

 

Assis sur la rambarde près du grand capitaine du navire, les bras croisés sur son torse, Marco regardait tous les pirates en face, s'amusant comme d'habitude en début de soirée. La quatrième division venait de rentrer sur le Moby Dick, après avoir parfaitement accompli une mission sur une île à quelques jours de leur position actuelle. Thatch était rentré tout sourire avec dans les mains un fruit du démon, qu'il s'était bien sur empressé de montrer à Ace qui était le premier qu'il a croisé, et après à chaque commandant qu'il pouvait voir. Il était d'ailleurs en compagnie de quelques commandants, discutant gaiement. Le blond chercha dans la foule en face, la tignasse ébène de celle qui partageait la plupart des nuits son lit.

" Tout le monde est joyeux ce soir.

\- Comme chaque soir. Yoi.

\- Ghurarara !

\- Il faudrait aller vous reposer maintenant, dit une infirmière sur le côté du géant.

\- Je vais y aller. "

La jeune femme attendit de voir le capitaine se lever pour partir rejoindre les autres infirmières. Barbe blanche salua tous ses fils devant lui et s'engouffra dans le grand corridor qui le menait à sa chambre. Marco regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, avant de suivre l'exemple et de partir rejoindre sa cabine. Anna le consulta des yeux, alors qu'elle était assise un peu plus loin à dessiner sur un Ace en pleine crise de narcolepsie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que celui-ci s'endorme en pleine conversation, même si elle était des plus stupides, on ne s'endort pas quand on parle! Et il se retrouvait désormais affublé d'une ridicule moustache. Mais l'air était lourd et elle savait qu'un orage allait éclater et préféra prendre le chemin de la cabine de premier commandant, après avoir lancé le stylo à Namur qui était à côté d'elle et de lui avoir demandé de venir tout lui raconter une fois que le commandant de seconde division se rendrait compte de sa nouvelle moustache.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, la brune se retrouva dans le noir complet et d'un tour rapide de passe-passe, troqua ses yeux bleus pour ceux grenats de son fruit du démon, ainsi elle pouvait parfaitement voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle siffla en voyant le corps de Marco, habillé d'un simple sous-vêtement allongé au-dessus des couvertures à cause de la chaleur de la nuit.

" Tais-toi, tu veux?

\- Je te fais juste remarquer, grand-père, que pour ton âge ton corps est encore bien conservé. Dit la jeune femme en se mettant sur le lit.

\- Grand-père? Et toi, la gamine de vingt-deux ans qui vient dormir ici car elle a peur de l'orage. Yoi.

\- Quoi, mais c'est faux. "

Elle lui donna une tape sur le torse, avant qu'au loin le ciel ne devienne lumineux pour seulement quelques secondes, et fut suivie d'un grondement sourd et soudain. Anna roula des yeux en dévisageant le sourire que Marco affichait dans la pénombre.

" Arrête de croire que tu es la seule à avoir un instinct animal en toi. Yoi.

\- Dans la hiérarchie des animaux, je te démonte.

\- En réalité, c'est le contraire.

\- Hé, je t'ai blessé la dernière fois! Et puis, sérieusement mon fruit est dix fois plus cool que le tient. "

Il leva son bras pour approcher sa main du visage de la jeune femme, et y fit danser des flammes bleu et or.

" Tu sais faire de la lumière, génial, tu veux que je t'applaudisse peut-être? "

Il fit doucement tomber son bras en enlevant les flammes, et avant qu'elle n'est faite un seul geste, Marco se jeta dessus pour la chatouiller. Rapidement, quelques rires pas contrôlés et des "Arrête" faussement méchant sortit de la bouche de la brune, totalement dominé par le pirate. Il se stoppa pour la dévisager un instant, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Puis, le blond s'allongea sur son côté, lui montrant son dos.

" Et face d'ananas, lança-t-elle en passant son bras autour du corps de l'homme pour trouver l'une de ses mains, bonne nuit.

\- De même, imbécile. Yoi. "

Elle sourit contre son dos, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur en ignorant l'orage qui approchait du navire.

 

 

Anna se réveilla à cause du tumulte à l'extérieur de la chambre, autour d'elle le lit était froid, prouvant que son amant c'était lever depuis quelque temps. Elle s'étira longuement, avant de sortir de la chambre pour se dirigeait vers le pont. Les quelques pirates qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs semblaient totalement morose, triste même et elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer de bien grave pour entamer la bonne humeur qui régnait normalement sur le Moby Dick. Une fois arriver sur le pont, elle assista à un spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, les commandants présents sur le navire étaient tous là, autour du grand capitaine. Au milieu de cette étrange ronde, sur une table et sous un voile noir, Anna pouvait discerner les traits d'un corps humain.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, la jeune femme ne savait pas qui était là dessous mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le corps, les quelques bruits qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient le bruit du vent dans ses oreilles, et les pleures de quelques pirates. Elle s'approcha du commandant le plus près d'elle, Haruta et tira délicatement sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Quand le petit bout de femme se retourna vers elle, sa mine était malheureuse, ses yeux et son nez rouges. D'un faible signe de la tête, elle désigna l'être sous le voile. Haruta se suréleva un peu pour atteindre l'oreille de la brune.

" Quatrième. "

Haruta se détourna, ne pouvant en dire plus, Anna regarda encore une fois le corps, sans vraiment comprendre. Puis, elle posa une main sur sa bouche alors que les larmes coulaient déjà. Quatrième. Le quatrième commandant. Thatch était mort. Les larmes coulaient en silence, laissant simplement le vent les faire descendre du visage de la brune. Son regard passa sur chaque commandant, tous totalement défaits, certains en pleure, mais parmi tout ce monde, il manquait Marco. En calmant ses sanglots, elle fit chemin inverse sans rompre le silence sur le pont.

Elle emprunta les couloirs qu'elle avait déjà pris quelques minutes auparavant, pour finir devant la porte de la chambre du quatrième commandant. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte, pour tomber sur celui qu'elle cherchait debout au milieu de la pièce. La porte fermée elle s'en approcha, le pirate ne faisait aucun geste, aucun sanglot, aucune larme, son visage était comme à son habitude, impassible. Quand Marco remarqua sa présence, il posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme, ébouriffant ses cheveux. La jeune femme prit cette main dans les siennes, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

" Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes, ne fais pas comme si sa mort ne te touchait pas. Vous étiez amis depuis trop longtemps pour que tu réagisses comme ça, laisse tomber ce masque. "

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, avant que la respiration de l'homme ne devienne irrégulière, et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Anna passa ses bras autour de lui, caressant délicatement sa nuque, alors que l'homme qui était toujours resté neutre à chaque situation difficile depuis qu'elle le connaissait, pleurait entre ses bras et murmurait toujours la même phrase à voix basse, entre chacun de ses sanglots.

" Thatch est mort. "


	9. Un sentiment d'abandon

Le silence. Seul le silence régnait sur le Moby Dick, alors que tous les pirates faisaient le deuil du quatrième commandant. Pour la première fois, la salle à l'heure du repas du soir avait été calme, sans aucun grabuge. Très rapidement, le capitaine et son second avaient dû prendre la décision de choisir une île assez proche pour pourvoir enterré leur camarade. Lovely Isle avait été choisit pour sa proximité, et son climat charmant.

Les trois grands navires qui composaient la flotte de Barbe Blanche avaient lâcher l'encre non loin de l'île printanière, habiter seulement par des paysans. Quelques embarcations se dirigeaient vers le bout de terre, les quinze commandants au complet et le capitaine, seuls pour accompagner une dernière fois leur ami et fils. Anna était balancée sur le bastingage, regardant la scène du Moby Dick. Tout avait été si vite, qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore que Thatch n'était plus. Les embarcations touchèrent la terre, les commandants et leur capitaine débarquèrent et calmement commencèrent à creuser le sol.

La brune regardait se manège morbide en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et ravalant plusieurs fois les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses prunelles. Elle n'avait pleuré que dans les bras d'Ace, tandis que devant Marco, elle devait être forte car s'était elle qui le réconfortait. La mort du quatrième commandant avait bouleversé tout le monde, l'incompréhension était le sentiment le plus partagé sur le navire.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que les embarcations ne reviennent à la hauteur des grands navires, une fois tout à bord, Anna vu passer une petite tête brune en furie pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du Moby Dick. Elle se retourna quand elle sentit la présence de Marco dans son dos, et souffla en rencontrant son visage fermé. Elle déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou, avant de regarder Barbe Blanche s'asseoir dans son grand siège. Ace revint sur le pont, et c'est alors qu'une grande conversation éclata, sur celui qui avait commis cet abominable crime, Teach. L'homme avait quitté le navire après avoir volé le fruit que Thatch avait trouvé, tout le monde voulait sa peau, mais la voix grave du capitaine se fit entendre, réclamant le calme et l'abandon des recherches pour trouver Teach.

Anna regarda un instant Marco, pour voir que malgré tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour ce pirate, sa loyauté envers Barbe Blanche gagnait largement. Ace n'était pas de cet avis et en mettant au mieux son chapeau sur sa tête il partait vers le bastingage. Ses gestes étaient secs et les quelques pirates qui tentèrent de l'arrêté se firent bousculer méchamment par le second commandant. Deux pirates de sa division lui prirent les épaules, stoppant son avancer sur le pont, tous les pirates regardaient pour la première fois le poing ardent sans son sourire habituel et en colère.

" Arrête Ace, Yoi! Calme toi!

\- Le vieil homme a dit qu'il ferait une exception, juste pour cette fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de poursuivre Teach!

\- Lâche-moi! Cria Ace en se débattant. C'était un membre de ma division! Si je ferme les yeux sur ça, Thatch ne trouvera jamais le repos!

\- Ace. Souffla le géant, calmant un peu le plus jeune. C'est bon, juste pour cette fois. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça.

\- Il a tué un membre de l'équipage et s'est sauvé! Après avoir vécu sous ta protection pendant tant d'années... il te crache au visage! Plus que quiconque, il a sali le nom de son père. Je devrai faire comme si de rien n'était? Je vais régler ça! "

Ace remit son chapeau qui était retombé sous ses épaules et s'approcha de nouveau vers la rambarde, cette fois, personne ne l'arrêta. Il récupéra son sac qui était à terre pour le mettre sur son épaule, et sauta sur son striker plus bas.

" Oï, attends! Reviens, Ace! Cria Marco penché sur le bastingage. "

Il n'écouta pas, et enflamma ses pieds pour démarrer son engin, et partit rapidement sous les hurlements de son prénom par ses camarades. Ils étaient tous à regarder le striker prendre la mer, l'utilisateur du mera mera no mi à son bord. Anna retint encore ses larmes, le départ d'Ace n'était pas bon et elle le sentait, apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Marco encore pencher sur le bastingage, un air horrifié sur le visage. Il savait qu'Ace ne reviendrait pas tant que Teach n'aurait pas été puni pour son crime. Le second commandant était trop têtu et déterminé pour laisser tomber. La brune secoua la tête en attrapant ses cheveux, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait finir, mais un sentiment en elle lui hurlait qu'à partir de maintenant toute sa vie allait être chamboulé.

 

 

Marco croisa les bras sur son torse, tentant de se réchauffer un peu. La nuit avait été longue à la vigie et surtout fraîche, il espérait que l'aube aller bientôt pointer le bout de son nez car son calme et sa patience allaient flancher. Il souffla en voyant des oiseaux volaient près de lui et posa ses mains sur la rambarde se penchant un peu en avant dans le vide pour sentir encore mieux les embruns marins, et cette sensation de liberté qui le prend quand lui aussi vole.

" Oï! Ne me dis pas que tu vas sauter! "

Le pirate abaissa son regard vers le pont central pour voir Anna, la tête relevée vers lui. Elle grimpa à la vigie pour le rejoindre et une fois en haut s'assit sur la rambarde en regardant l'océan s'étendant face à eux.

" Que viens-tu faire ici? Yoi.

\- Juste te voir. Pas de nouvelle d'Ace?

\- Aucune. "

Elle relâcha un soupir en descendant de la rambarde, avant de croiser aussi ses bras en grelottant légèrement. Marco la fixa un instant, il semblait qu'elle avait mûri depuis quelques semaines son caractère s'étant endurci un peu. Mais la brune était touchée par le départ du second commandant et passait le plus clair de son temps à voguer dans le navire sans vraiment parler aux autres. Anna remarqua ses yeux sur elle et se dirigea vers le premier commandant. Penchant son visage dans le cou de l'homme, elle huma délicatement son odeur en glissant ses mains sur le torse du pirate que la chemise laissait apparaître. Marco souffla en sentant la chaleur qui émanait du corps près du sien, mais frissonna aux quelques mouvements des mains de la brune dans son dos. Le pirate descendit son visage pour embrasser son vis-à-vis.

" Commandant Marco! "

Anna sourit en penchant en même temps que le blond, la tête pour voir qui était sur le pont. C'était Fyr, l'un des hommes de la septième division qui les regardait d'en bas et qui était là pour prendre la place de Marco dans la vigie. Un instant après avoir crié, Fyr aperçut une énorme masse descendre d'en haut et s'écarta vivement. Il vit le grand félin noir atterrir souplement sur le bois, puis de reprendre forme humaine alors que la forme hybride du commandant arrivait lui aussi devant lui. Ils passèrent sur le côté du pirate qui monta à son tour dans la vigie, une fois dans la chambre du commandant, Anna s'assit sur le lit alors que le blond s'étira en retirant sa chemise et se dirigea vers la douche de sa cabine. Une fois qu'elle entendit l'eau couler, Anna partit dans la salle de bain regarder l'homme sous l'eau chaude.

" Marco. "

Il se retourna pour voir la brune, devant l'entrée de la douche, mais ce qui l'attira fut le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Ce regard désireux ne le laissait absolument pas de marbre. Elle commença à enlever ses habits, depuis la mort de Thatch ils n'avaient pas eu ce genre de relation et se serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Une fois totalement nue, elle rejoignit le commandant sous l'eau touchant du bout des doigts les muscles de son torse en gardant se sourire accroché aux lèvres. Marco bloqua son amante contre le mur, prenant sa jambe droite dans sa main et la leva jusqu'à ses hanches se pressant un peu plus contre elle. Il sourit en se rappelant que c'était la première fois qu'elle venait réclamer.

 

 

Le vent s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans la petite chambre, faisant virevolter les pages des livres éparpillés sur le petit lit, déclenchant aussi le grognement étouffé d'Anna. Un crayon dans la bouche, les cheveux relevés en un chignon déstructuré, des lunettes sur le nez et un paquet de feuilles sur les genoux, la brune regardait en même temps les quelques livres devant elle en tentant de maintenir les pages. Elle lança un regard à la porte en entendant frapper doucement.

" Entre! Grogna-t-elle avec le crayon entre les dents. "

La porte s'ouvrit sur Haruta, qui portait deux autres livres dans les mains et s'assit sur le lit près d'Anna.

" Tu en as trouvé d'autres?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, je les ai pris mais on parle plus de la mythologie du phénix que d'autre chose... "

Le commandant sourit en voyant son amie soupirer et sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme se retrouva seule, et rapidement se remit à la lecture. C'était devenu son passe-temps depuis quelques jours, l'obligeant à ne se concentrer que sur ses livres et c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait tenté de faire ça dans la chambre du premier commandant, mais sa compagnie était trop distrayante et Anna n'avait pas pu avancer sur sa recherche d'informations. Elle cherchait son fruit du démon, mais surtout les capacités qu'elle avait acquises en le mangeant, même si cela n'avait pas été volontaire. Ok, se transformer en gros chat de plusieurs tonnes c'est cool et intimidant, contre les petits enfants. La brune avait dû se rendre compte depuis le fameux incident avec les deux rouquins qu'elle devait s'améliorer et vaincre cette peur.

Après tout, Marco et les autres ne seront pas toujours là pour la protéger. Ainsi, Anna avait appris que sous sa forme d'animal, elle pouvait obtenir une seconde queue, en tout cas c'était ce dont les livres faisaient état. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour la possédée. Malgré tout, la jeune femme avait appris que pour mieux maîtriser son fruit il fallait qu'elle se rende compte de son existence à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Chose assez compliquée en soi, elle pensait que se serait facile et... non. Bien sûr, comme Marco était lui aussi un Zoan, Anna lui avait demandé conseil. Chose totalement inutile, la réponse ne lui avait rien apporté.

" Ça fait longtemps que j'ai passé ce stade-là. Yoi. Je ne peux pas t'aider. "

Elle se retrouvait donc là, des livres devant les yeux pour tenter de comprendre le système des fruits du démon. Le cri d'une mouette attira son attention et elle passa la tête par le hublot, pour voir l'oiseau en question se faire harponner par les grandes serres de flammes bleu et or du phénix, encore dans un état hybride qui récupérait le journal. Marco remarqua la tête penchée en dessous de lui, et finit par lui murmurer quelque chose.

《 Je passerais te voir tout à l'heure. Yoi. 》

Anna sourit en passant de nouveau sa tête par le hublot pour se rasseoir mollement sur son lit. Les yeux clos, elle fit calmer sa respiration détendant ainsi son corps. Les livres parlaient d'une seconde nature, une chose enfouie au plus profond de son être. La brune cherchait le calme et ce résidu de présence du fruit, mais rien ne répondait à l'intérieur d'elle, elle faisait face au silence et au vide, l'obscurité la plus complète. La jeune femme jura, c'était encore un échec. Un poids en plus vînt se placer sur ses cuisses, ce qui la sortit de son état. Son regard rencontra directement le journal, alors qu'elle sentait l'odeur de Marco et qu'il bougea doucement dans la petite chambre attendant que la brune est lue.

" La seconde page. "

Anna ne chercha pas plus loin et s'exécuta, le ton de Marco était ferme, à la limite de l'inquiétude. Ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'elle perçut l'article dans le journal.

《 exécution public de Portgas D. Ace 》

" Non, souffla-t-elle, ce n'est pas vrai? "

Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme en face, qui venait de s'asseoir en bout du lit. Le pirate se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant bruyamment.

" Il a perdu contre Teach? A quel moment est-il devenu aussi fort?

\- Le fruit qu'il a dérobé à Thatch à du lui donner une nouvelle puissance. Yoi. "

La brune ferma les livres, et mit tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le lit au sol pour s'approcher du blond. Elle passa ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme en se calant dans son dos, caressant délicatement les bras tendus du pirate.

" Père ne le laissera pas mourir, n'est ce pas?

\- Non.

\- Et son état de santé?

\- Les infirmières sont inquiètes. Yoi. "

Anna fit craquer ses épaules alors que Marco se laisser aller aux caresses de sa partenaire, préférant se changer les idées tant qu'il était avec elle, une fois sorti de cette chambre, il devra reprendre ses responsabilités en tant que second de l'armada de Barbe Blanche.

 

 

Les cris sifflaient au loin, démontrant que les éclaireurs que la marine avait envoyés pour s'assurer que les pirates ne bougeaient pas, étaient abattus. Barbe blanche se préparait à accompagner ses fils sauver leur frère, Ace. Il sentait son corps faiblir mais ne montrait rien, il se devait d'être fort pour ne pas inquiéter ses fils.

Anna ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait, tout le monde se préparait à partir pour Marineford pour empêcher l'exécution d'Ace, elle pouvait le voir vu l'énergie déployée pour que les alliés les retrouvent là bas, ou justes par les pirates présents sur les trois grands navires qui étaient tous totalement fébrile. Mais elle ne se sentait pas concernée, Marco ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé ces derniers temps et à chaque fois qu'elle demandait ce qu'elle allait avoir comme rôle, il éludait à chaque fois les questions ou l'ignorait. C'était comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose, et semblait toujours préoccupé.

Les commandants avaient chacun un rôle pour l'instant, certains s'occupaient des marines, d'autres préparaient le départ. Mais tous étaient revenu sur le Moby Dick après l'alerte qui avait été lancé, les empereurs savaient que Barbe Blanche allait partir sauver son deuxième commandant et que s'ils voulaient l'atteindre c'était le bon moment. Kaidou aux cents bêtes approchait des flottes de Barbe Blanche. Le grand navire venait d'apparaître, la bulle d'enrobage éclata dans un bruit soudain, dévoilant l'équipage principal de l'empereur. Anna resta en retrait, un peu en hauteur ce qui lui donnait une vue sur ce qui se passait entre les deux équipages.

" Ah, te voici donc, Barbe Blanche! Cria une voix lourde, qui s'approchait de la rambarde en faisant se reculer ses pirates.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Yoi.

\- Oh, commandant... Vous avez toujours le temps pour votre mort. "

L'homme se positionna juste avant ses hommes, regardant chaque pirate en face de lui et leur capitaine qui n'avait pas bougé dans son immense siège. La brune regarda chaque équipage, deux empereurs allaient réellement combattre maintenant, dans un moment pareil? Chaque pirate jugeait, provocant, son homologue en face. La jeune femme fit attirer par du mouvement dans l'eau, et peu de temps après le Red Force apparu, enrobé d'une bulle d'air qui éclata une fois le bateau totalement sorti de l'eau. Shanks et son second, Ben passèrent sur le Moby Dick, faisant ainsi face aux empereurs.

" Je pense sincèrement qu'il serait mieux pour nous trois, Kaidou, que tu déguerpis illico presto.

\- Ton arrivé dérange, le roux.

\- Le moment n'est pas à une guerre entre empereurs! Si tu persistes à vouloir attaquer, mon équipage et moi serons aussi contre toi. "

Kaidou toisa les deux empereurs en face de lui, il souffla méchamment en donnant un ordre à ses hommes en se retournant pour entre dans son grand navire. Shanks pivota en souriant vers Barbe Blanche, qui lui ne réagit pas.

" Je ne suis pas venu t'empêcher d'aller le chercher. La marine doit savoir que tu n'abandonneras pas l'un de tes hommes à la mort, et à dû se préparais à voir tes navires débarquaient.

\- Sengoku nous attend à Impel Down, alors que nous allons directement à Marineford.

\- Et ton état est suffisant pour que tu puisses combattre?

\- Ghurarara, le roux tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça. "

Shanks regarda le capitaine sans rien ajouter de plus, avant de se tourner vers son second qui relâcha au même moment un goulet de fumée de sa cigarette. D'un même mouvement, les deux pirates partir vers le pont arrière pour pouvoir retourner à bord du Red Force.

" Attends, Shanks. Siffla le géant dans on siège. "

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se mirent en face, laissant l'autre empereur descendre les escaliers et interroger du regard son homologue. Anna était elle aussi redescendu sur le pont principal, interloquée par ce qu'il se déroulait devant elle. Marco croisa les bras sur son torse se préparant à faire ce que son père lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt.

" Je n'ai qu'un service à te demander. Prends cette gamine avec toi, et amène la sur une île sans danger. Fit le capitaine en pointant la brune du doigt. "

Elle souleva ses prunelles vers le paternel, comprenant qu'il ne l'emmenait pas avec eux secourir Ace. Shanks regardait la scène d'un œil extérieur.

" Quoi? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu ne discutes pas, Anna.

\- Mais je veux venir avec vous pour sauver Ace! Je-

\- Fais-tu partit dans mon équipage?

\- Q-quoi? Balbutia-t-elle décontenancée par la question.

\- Tu n'es pas un de mes pirates, tu n'as pas ma marque sur ton corps et tu ne fais partir d'aucune flotte. "

Elle regarda le grand homme, sans pouvoir dire une seule chose, car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, le capitaine n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pas pirate, elle était une simple femme qui vivait avec eux, rien de plus. Barbe blanche baragouina quelques choses d'autres, continuant de démontrer qu'elle ne faisait pas partit de son équipage sous le regard navré de la plupart des pirates présents.

" N'est-ce pas, Marco? "

Anna passa ses yeux vers le premier commandant, qui la regardait avec ce foutu air impassible accroché au visage qui à ce moment l'énervait un peu. Le blond s'attendant à ce moment, son capitaine et père adoptif lui avait demandé il y a quelques jours d'être de son avis au moment de cette discussion, sachant éperdument que la brune ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que de l'écouter et de partir.

《 Tu as été protecteur avec elle dès son arrivée ici, continue de l'être, et éloignes là de cette guerre. 》

Avait-il dit. Mais il ne s'était pas assez préparé pour affronter ce regard qu'elle lui lançait, remplit d'incertitude et de tristesse. La brune était rancunière et il le savait, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement.

" Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage de père. "

Anna ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma en secouant la tête. Marco était le plus fidèle à Barbe Blanche, il ne pouvait que dire la même chose que lui. Elle sentit ses yeux devenir de plus en plus humide, et elle se décida à rejoindre Shanks. Elle quitta sa place sans un mot et passa sur le côté de Marco sans s'arrêter, sans un regard. Elle ravala ses larmes et ses tremblements devant l'empereur qui la laissa passer devant lui dans l'escalier, pour arriver à son second qui attendait toujours pour rejoindre le Red Force.

" Tu arriveras à sauter cette distance? Souffla Ben en relâchant la fumée de sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres.

\- N-non. "

La voix de la brune était cassée et faible, les deux pirates à côté d'elle remarquèrent les yeux rouges qu'elle avait. Le capitaine et le second partagèrent un regard, avant que le capitaine d'un geste rapide passe sur son navire, laissant son second s'occuper de la jeune femme.

" Ne panique pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. "

Elle fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas les paroles de l'homme désormais dans son dos. Puis, il passa l'un de ses bras dans le dos de la brune et l'autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant du sol avec une facilitée déconcertante, provocant un petit hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme.

Marco se tourna vers eux, voyant le second du roux avec son amante dans les bras pour passer sur l'autre grand navire. Il se rappela du jour où il l'avait trouvé à Dressrosa, elle avait l'air tellement faible et apeurée. Leur relation avait changé au cours des années qu'elle avait passé à bord du Moby Dick, et aujourd'hui il semblait encore qu'elle avait changé.

Anna, une fois que Ben l'est déposé sur le pont, posa ses mains sur la rambarde opposée au Moby Dick, ne regardant pas le départ des pirates de Barbe Blanche qui s'immerger sous l'eau après avoir enrobé les navires. Sa respiration se fit rapidement irrégulière, et elle éclata en sanglots penchant sa tête en avant en tentant d'être le plus discrète possible. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans connaître quelqu'un, sur un navire qui lui était inconnu, et était totalement déstabilisé.

Shanks demanda à ses hommes de la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle se calme, et demanda à Ben de s'occuper d'elle pour le temps qu'elle restera sur le Red Force. Le second regarda la jeune femme, le corps secoué par les pleures et les cheveux soufflés par les embruns marins, et il cracha la fumée de sa bouche, se demandant qui était cette gamine qu'avait Barbe Blanche sur son navire.


	10. Le caractère

La brune rassembla ses cheveux pour monter sur le pont principal, et souffla en s'approchant de celui qui avait été chargé de rester près d'elle pendant les quelques heures qu'elle venait de passer sur le Red Force.

" L'île est proche?

\- Exact. "

Anna glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, regardant à l'horizon où l'on pouvait discerner les contours d'une petite île au climat plutôt chaud. Ben lui avait dit que c'était sur cette île qu'ils allaient la laisser, elle était peu connu des pirates et sous la protection du roux donc la jeune femme n'avait rien à craindre. Le Red Force s'amarra au minuscule port de l'île où une vieille dame attendait. Anna suivit l'exemple de Shanks et sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur le ponton en bois. Le roux s'abaissa à la hauteur de la vieille femme pour lui sourire gracieusement. La brune regarda rapidement autour d'elle, c'était une petite ville et il ne devait y avoir qu'une dizaine d'habitations.

" Merci d'être là, Chiyo. J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de cette femme pour moi.

\- Bien sûr, Shanks. "

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités mais elle n'y fit pas attention, derrière le petit village s'étendait une magnifique forêt. En penchant un peu la tête, elle remarqua quelques frimousses d'enfants à la limite du village qui regardait la scène devant eux sans bouger, tous avaient de grands yeux et se murmuraient des choses.

" Hé? "

La main qui s'était posée sur son épaule la ramena à elle, puis elle dévisagea le capitaine sur son côté.

" Je te laisse ici, ne t'inquiète pas personne ne te fera de mal. "

Shanks lui sourit en retirant sa main de son épaule pour avancer vers son navire et d'y monter à bord, déclarant à son équipage qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle regarda le Red Force quitter le port, une nouvelle fois elle se retrouvait quelque part où elle n'avait aucune connaissance. La brune se donna une claque mentale, elle avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Une main glissa le long de son bras la surprenant et la sortant de ses pensées, elle pivota promptement vers la vieille dame à côté d'elle.

" C'est la première fois que Shanks ramène quelqu'un ici. Dit-elle en souriant. "

La jeune femme sourit en retour, un peu malgré elle. La plus âgée lui fit signe de la suivre, prétextant que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle la guida jusqu'à une petite maison où elles entrèrent. La maison était simple, une grande pièce que servait de cuisine, salon et salle à manger et un escalier dans un coin. Elle n'était pas grande mais extrêmement chaleureuse.

" Assieds-toi. Souffla la vielle en tirant une chaise de la table. "

La brune s'exécuta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter dans ce nouvel habitat. Elle regarda attentivement son hôte, ses cheveux étaient courts et blancs, son visage fin reflétait son âge avancé et son dos était courbé. Cette vieille dame avait l'air d'une véritable mamie gâteau.

" Comment t'appelle-tu?

\- Eh Anna.

\- Tu as dû entendre mon prénom, n'est ce pas?

\- Chiyo?

\- Oui, dit elle en souriant. Tu es une pirate?

\- Pas vraiment, non. "

La dame se tourna vers la plus jeune, se demandant pourquoi son ton avait été si triste mais avant d'avoir pu articuler un seul mot la porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

" Mamie! Il y une étrangère en ville, je l'ai vu sur le ponton! "

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement, alors que le petit corps s'était figé en apercevant Anna dans la pièce. Ses petits orbes noisette dévisagent la femme assise, la vieille s'en approcha délicatement pour fermer la porte et ébouriffer sa tignasse blonde.

" Je te présente ma petite fille, Lua. "

La petite s'accrocha fermement à la main de sa grand-mère ne souhaitant pas la quitter. C'était une petite fille d'environ sept ou huit ans, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds et bouclant dans son petit dos, ses petits yeux en amande reflétaient la malice de la petite. Il semblait que les visiteurs sur cette île étaient rares vus la persistance qu'elle avait à dévisager la brune. Elle semblait totalement curieuse.

" Anna. Souffla-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la petite fille. "

Lua prit timidement la grande main dans la sienne en fixant les prunelles bleues de la femme en face, ce premier contact l'apaisa et elle vînt se mettre sur la chaise à côté de la brune. Anna ne dit rien d'autre et ne fit que regarder la petite fille à côté d'elle qui racontait son après midi avec les autres enfants de l'île. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle se retrouverait seule sur une île, que Thatch aurait été assassiné, Ace emprisonné et que la Marine voulait l'exécuter. Avant de totalement tomber en dépression, la brune regarda la joie avec laquelle Lua expliquer l'exploration d'une petite grotte non loin du village, et sourit inconsciemment devant les gestes et les paroles exagérés qui pouvaient sortir de sa petite bouche.

 

 

" Anna! Anna! "

Son prénom résonnait dans la petite maison, et les cris s'approchaient de la chambre où elle était. La porte s'ouvrit violemment claquant contre le mur et une petite tête blonde la passa rapidement en se jetant sur le corps de la jeune femme.

" Anna, tu as promis que tu passerais l'après-midi avec moi!

\- Il est déjà l'heure? Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit.

\- Non mais il va bientôt être midi, et grand-mère m'a dit de te réveiller.

\- Ok, j'arrive alors. "

Elle ébouriffa les boucles blondes de la petite qui souriait largement avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre l'escalier. La brune bailla avant de rejeter la couverture sur le côté et de se lever. Elle prit son temps pour étirer ses membres, avant de prendre le même chemin que la gamine plus tôt. Une fois près de la table, elle s'assit en face de Lua qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

" Tu veux manger?

\- Je vais attendre le repas de midi, merci grand-mère. "

Chiyo lui sourit en repartant faire sa cuisine. Anna se frotta doucement les yeux, deux jours avait passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Moby Dick. La petite s'était très vite attachée à elle et vis versa, elles partageaient la même chambre étant donné que la maison n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace en plus. Le village n'était pas beaucoup peuplé mais tous étaient accueillants et chaleureux. Elle se demandait comment les pirates de Barbe Blanche se débrouillaient et où ils étaient à ce moment précis. L'exécution d'Ace n'a lieu que cette après-midi, et Anna se demandait s'ils allaient arriver à temps. Elle leur en voulait de l'avoir laissé, même si elle ne portait pas la marque de Barbe Blanche elle le considérait comme son père et avait grandi avec tous ces pirates. Ils étaient sa seul famille. Et puis il y avait Marco, la brune comprenait pourquoi il l'ignorait quand elle posait des questions sur le rôle qu'elle allait avoir à MarineFord. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pensé que le phénix allait peut-être bien être en sa faveur pour le combat, mais nada. Il avait juste prononcé cette phrase, qui lui avait fait tellement mal.

 

 

Anna était assise sur le ponton en bois qui avançait sur l'océan du nouveau monde, Lua à côté d'elle jouant avec une autre petite fille aux aventurières du nouveau monde. La brune les regardait faire, amusée.

" Yumi, attention sur ta droite! Un ennemi!

\- Arh! Fit la petite avec de beaux cheveux blancs, en fessant mine de combattre avec un bout de bois. Merci exploratrice Lua! "

Les deux petites rigolèrent en continuant leur bagarre invisible. Anna reprit le livre posé à côté d'elle pour le lire, elle avait retrouvé un bouquin sur l'archéologue qui avait suivi les traces d'une famille dans le nouveau monde, elle avait déjà lu un livre similaire sur le Moby Dick. La jeune femme se demandait si cette histoire était vraie, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de lui en dehors des livres qu'elle pouvait lire. Cette famille se nommait les Sōzokujin ( littéralement les héritiers en japonais ) et était originaire de West blue. Ce livre donnait plus de détails physiques que l'autre qu'elle avait lu, d'après cet archéologue tous ceux qui appartiennent à la famille Sōzokujin ont les cheveux noirs cendrés, des yeux de couleurs variant entre soi bleu ou vert, et avait un grand charme. L'archéologue avait perdu leurs traces à partir d'un certain Yusuke, le dernier homme reconnu appartenant à la famille Sōzokujin.

" Rends-toi, étrangère! Tu ne peux rien contre nous. "

Anna releva les yeux vers les deux gamines en face d'elle, la pointant avec des bouts de bois minuscule. Se prêtant au jeu, elle releva les bras en faisant mine de se rendre aux petites filles en restant assise, puis prit les bouts de bois en criant légèrement pour les apeurer. Yumi partit en rigolant vers la terre ferme, mais la petite blonde dans une tentative de faire un demi-tour sur le ponton se retrouva au bord du bois et perdit l'équilibre pour chuter vers l'eau. La jeune femme savait que Lua n'avait pas appris à nager et l'eau était assez profonde pour que même Anna n'est pas pieds. Ses jambes lui donnèrent une impulsion pour attraper la petite, mais elle chuta les pieds les premiers vers l'eau avec la blonde dans les bras.

La brune attendit de sentir le liquide la toucher et de s'engouffrer dedans, mais la sensation ne vînt jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle tenait sur l'eau, elle avait ses deux pieds qui tenaient sur l'eau. Anna eut un mouvement de recul, surprise, et le ponton tapa l'arrière de ses jambes la faisant chuter sur le dos. Lua qui était dans ses bras se releva à côté d'elle en regardant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

" Comment tu as fait ça?

\- Je n'en sais rien. "

La jeune femme balaya ses jambes de ses prunelles, pour voir que justes en dessous des genoux son corps disparaissent sous d'épaisses flammes noires qui avaient la forme de son fruit. Elle passa sa main dessus, ne comprenant pas comme cela était possible et fut surprise encore une fois par l'extrême douceur des flammes.

" Tu es tellement faible gamine. "

Anna fut tétanisée par la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre et se retourna pour voir qu'il n'y avait que Lua à côté d'elle. La voix était rauque et en même temps totalement féminine, avec un petit côté féroce.

" Anna, ça va? "

Elle regarda la petite blonde sur son côté, qui semblait être un peu inquiétée par le comportement de la jeune femme et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en souriant.

 

 

" Putain... "

Encore un caillou qu'elle retira méchamment de sa botte, comment ces tout petits cailloux pouvaient sauter dans ses chaussures qui sont tout de même un peu hautes. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle se baladait dans la forêt dernière le village, elle avait dû mentir à Lua pour qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas mais il fallait qu'Anna se retrouve seule. Seule avec cette chose en elle.

Le fait qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'eau plus tôt dans la journée n'était absolument pas chose normale, et ça l'avait perturbée. La brune avait choisi la forêt car personne n'y allait à cause des bêtes sauvages qui y vivaient. Anna avait assez de courage pour partir à l'aventure, et elle venait de trouver l'endroit parfait. Une petite clairière lumineuse s'étendait devant elle, si elle se mettait au milieu, les animaux sauvages ne pourraient s'approcher sans être repéré. Elle s'assit donc dans les hautes herbes croisant les jambes et détendit ses bras le long de ses cuisses en respirant doucement. La brune ferma les yeux en cherchant en elle ce résidu de présence, mais comme avec les essais précèdent il ni eut aucun résultat.

" Tu m'as parler tout à l'heure, ne fait pas comme si-tu n'étais pas là! "

Elle grogna une nouvelle fois en ouvrant les yeux, mais avant d'avoir pu se relever une intense chaleur se fit sentir dans son ventre lui lançant une petite douleur.

" Ne devient pas familière avec moi, gamine. Je ne serais pas toujours aussi gentille. "

Anna se tétanisa en entendant la voix dans sa tête, la même que plus tôt.

" Tu es quoi au juste?

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée? Tu cherches mon contact depuis quelque temps déjà, gamine.

\- Comment, je-

\- Arrête de pinailler, bordel. Je suis toi, et tu es moi.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Si l'une était l'autre, pourquoi nous avons deux voix distinctes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore totalement fusionnées.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu poses trop de questions, gamine. "

Anna soupira, exaspéré par cette chose en elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle demandait la lune, elle cherchait juste à comprendre.

" Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Je suis en toi depuis le jour ou ta dévorer ce fruit, j'ai vu toute ta vie jusqu'à maintenant. Les livres que tu lis te parlent d'une seconde nature et c'est vrai, je suis une autre part de toi dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Là toi d'aujourd'hui es bien trop gentille et clémente, c'est pour ça que nous sommes deux entités totalement distinctes.

\- Gentille et clémente?

\- Ne te voile pas la face, gamine! Fit férocement la seconde voix en riant. Tu as grandi avec des pirates mais tu n'en es pas une. Tu ne sais rien de vivre seule, vivre au jour le jour pour survivre, tu as vécu avec le crétin de volatile qui te sûr protégeait contre le monde extérieur.

\- Le crétin de volatile? Marco?

\- Ce foutu phénix, oui. Apprends que le félin dévore les oiseaux, la nature est ainsi et les fruits du démon se régulent à ça. Va découvrir l'océan seule et tu déchanteras rapidement, ce n'est pas le gentil voyage avec Papy Barbe Blanche, c'est la véritable loi du plus fort. Et c'est parce que tu n'as jamais fait cette expérience toi-même que nous n'avons pas entièrement fusionné, je suis ton côté sombre. Et tu n'as pas eu besoin de ce côté depuis que je suis en toi.

\- Mon côté sombre? Je peux encore me passer de toi, si je le décide...

\- Je suis l'autorité, la violence, la vulgarité et le sadisme de ton caractère. Si tu veux survivre tu auras besoin de ses traits là. Et ne pense pas que je vais rester bien sagement en toi, je peux te tuer si la fantaisie me prend. "

La jeune femme ne comprit pas l'allusion avant de sentir la légère douleur dans son ventre devenir bien plus présente, comme si quelqu'un s'amuser à faire des nœuds avec ses tripes, puis une violente déchirure qui la fit hurler de douleur dans la petite clairière. La sensation dura quelques instants avant de s'atténuer peu à peu, et de revenir à la petite douleur initiale. Elle reprit doucement son souffle, en pensant qu'effectivement il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle décide de ne pas faire attention à cette partie d'elle-même.

" Et pour fusionner, on fait comment?

\- Ne crois pas qu'il faut une simple formule magique et c'est réglé, tu dois changer ta manière de vivre, en restant avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche tu resteras malgré tout la petite fille qu'ils ont recueillie il y a huit ans. Tu dois partir et apprendre à vivre de ton propre chef, et à ce moment tu auras besoin d'avoir ce caractère que j'ai pour l'instant en ma possession pour survivre en tant que pirate.

\- L'autorité, la violence, la vulgarité et le sadisme, c'est ça? Et le jour où nous serons...

\- Quand nous ne serons plus qu'une seule et même entité, tu aurais parcouru un très long voyage, dangereux et périlleux, et seras devenu une excellente utilisatrice de ton pouvoir. Ne crois pas que tu seras invincible, mais la totalité des capacités du neko neko no mi sont extraordinaires, des choses dont tu n'as même pas conscience.

\- Comme tout à l'heure, pour l'eau? C'est quoi comme capacité?

\- Ne cherche pas, sait simplement que tu as la possibilité de ne pas te noyer directement. "

Anna ne répondit rien, assimilant simplement tout ce que venait de lui dire sa seconde nature. Il fallait qu'elle se voyage seule? Elle se laissa tomber vers l'arrière dans l'herbe en claquant sa langue, avait elle seulement assez de courage pour ça? La douleur dans son ventre s'estompa, pour disparaître totalement. Anna en comprit que sa conversion avec elle-même venait de finir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment acquis tout ce que venaient de lui dire cette chose mais il fallait apparemment pour sa propre survit qu'elle abandonne les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Quoique, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a quelques jours? Ses yeux rencontrèrent le ciel qui avait pris une légère teinte rosée. Depuis quand était elle ici? Elle suréleva son corps du sol et entreprit la marche dans la forêt pour descendre au village.

 

 

Anna se gratta le ventre alors qu'elle était coucher sur le ponton, au soleil. C'était si agréable de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau qu'elle soufflait de bien-être. La jeune femme attendait l'une des mouettes qui distribuaient le journal, et elle était sûre qu'importe le résultat de l'exécution qui avait lieu hier la presse en ferait état et les habitants de cette île lui avaient dit que les mouettes passaient dans certains créneaux horaires, et elle était étendue là le regard fixe sur le ciel en attendant le volatile.

Mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Pas seulement à cause de l'exécution, la conversation qu'elle avait tenue hier avec sa seconde nature ne l'avait pas laissé dormir beaucoup la nuit. Anna ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, elle avait envie de partir à l'aventure seule d'apprendre à devenir une véritable pirate comme elle a toujours voulu être et rêvé être, mais arriverait elle a survivre sans les autres? À chaque fois qu'elle a été seule, il lui arrivait un malheur même si l'incident avec les deux frères été le plus grave. Et on va dire qu'elle n'avait pas la fierté pour retourner sagement auprès d'eux après qu'ils l'aient évincé du sauvetage d'Ace. C'était compliqué, en gros.

" Jeune fille, j'ai trouvé le journal de l'autre côté alors que je pêchais... Je ne suis pas sûr que les nouvelles vous plaisent. "

Anna se releva et épousseta son corps de la poussière en avançant vers le vieux monsieur qui lui tendait le journal en affichant une mine profondément peinée. Elle n'y fit pas attention et prit le papier entre ses doigts, mais le titre de la première page fit rater un battement à son cœur.

《 La marine à gagner! 》

Plus elle lisait les chroniques de la guerre, plus les larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, jusqu'au moment où la mort de son ami et celle de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père fut évoqué. Ses jambes la laissèrent tomber au sol alors qu'elle glissait l'une de ses mains à sa bouche étouffant les vagues de sanglots qui la secouaient.

" Ce n'est pas... possible... Lâcha-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. "

Le vieil homme hésita un instant avant de poser doucement l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la brune, tentant un peu de la réconforter. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était proche des pirates de Barbe Blanche, elle l'avait dit à Lua qui l'avait raconté à tout le monde sur l'île, bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux. Elle prit une grande respiration en tentant de stopper ses sanglots, il y avait tellement de monde qui était allé à Marin Ford pour participer à cette guerre, Anna était surprise de voir que même le jeune frère d'Ace y été et qu'il avait dû le voir mourir sous ses yeux. En même temps qu'elle parcourait les pages du journal, elle repensait à la conversation d'hier. C'était peut-être le moment pour changer? L'empereur Barbe Blanche était mort, son équipage entier avait deux choix, soit se disloquait complètement, soit le commandement revenait à Marco. Et elle n'en faisait pas partie après tout. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main en reniflant, c'était décidé. Elle partirait seule à l'aventure.

Anna ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les blonds cheveux de la petite, qui la regardait tristement.

" Mais, tu peux rester encore un peu tu sais!

\- Lua, dit calmement la grand-mère en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras, le bateau de commerce ne passe ici qu'une fois par semaine. Tu as de la chance Anna qu'il passe ce matin.

\- Oui, merci encore pour m'avoir accueilli ici, et d'avoir aussi parler aux commerçants pour que je puisse monter à bord du navire.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Et au cas où tes amis passent sur l'île, tu voudrais que je leur dise quelque chose en particulier? "

La brune releva les yeux vers la vieille femme en grattant nerveusement son sourcil.

" Hé bien, que... Que je dois me trouver? "

En vérité elle espérait qu'ils ne passeraient pas sur l'île. Anna savait que la mort du capitaine et d'Ace devait avoir plongé tout le monde dans un grand deuil, et que même si Shanks était venu stopper la guerre, il n'avait peut-être pas dit où elle se trouvait.

" Hé gamine, on y va. "

La sortant de ses pensées, le commerçant la regarda en frappant dans ses mains pour la faire bouger, elle esquissa d'un hochement de tête avant de se retourner vers les personnes du village. Elle salua une dernière fois tout le monde, avant de monter souplement à bord du navire de commerce. Alors que le bateau prenait la mer, elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde de la sécurité en regardant les vagues de l'océan devant elle, malgré tout, cela lui avait manqué pendant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés sur la terre ferme. Son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude, elle appréhendait le prochain débarquement sur une île, elle allait réellement devoir survivre sans l'aide de personnes, et sans mentir, elle en avait peur.


	11. Chapitre 10 : le G5.

La journée était belle sur la grande île commerçante de Fullness Island dans le nouveau monde, la capitale Sihko accueillait le marché qui prenait place dans la rue principale qui était remplie de personnes de tous âges. Les étales étaient truffés de marchandise en tous genres, tout autant d'aliments que de jouet ou de babioles. Une silhouette encapuchonnée traversait la grande avenue, prenant garde à éviter tous ceux qui ne faisait pas attention à sa présence. Un enfant qui courait avec un petit avion dans les mains et faisait des bruitages de moteur, bouscula la personne de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse avec elle.

" Hé, gamin ça va? "

Il releva ses yeux pour voir une femme le regarder avec ses iris bleutés. La brune vérifia des yeux que l'enfant n'était pas blessé avant de le remettre sur ses pieds et de se lever aussi.

" Oui, madame. "

Madame? Mon Dieu, que cela faisait vieux. Elle le regarda un instant de plus avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas traîner. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour, elle remit sa capuche en place en entrant de nouveau dans la foule, en tentant de se fondre dans la masse. Mais juste un peu plus loin, se tenait un vice-amiral de la marine avec ses hommes à côté de lui. Il fit passer les avis de recherche des pirates du nouveau monde dans ses mains, avant de tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait.

" C'est bien elle, coincé la dans une rue qui n'est pas fréquentée, et évité de mêler des civils à l'arrestation cette fois! "

Les hommes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement avant de suivre la femme dans la foule, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu que c'était la seule à avoir une capuche sur la tête. Bien sûr elle remarqua ses marines qui la suivait et tenta de prendre une ruelle éloignée du monde pour pouvoir partir rapidement en courant sans bousculer quelqu'un au passage. Mais elle ne fit face qu'à un mur. Elle entendit les bruyants pas des hommes derrière elle, et grogna en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

" Tu es piégée, désormais. "

Elle pivota vers eux. Ils étaient huit, certain avec l'arme chargée pointée sur elle et d'autres avec l'épée dans les mains, espérant que la brune se rende sans faire d'histoire. D'un geste elle retira sa grande cape pour la lancer sur les marines comme diversion, ce qui marcha parfaitement, et une fois qu'ils concentrèrent leurs regards sur l'endroit ou elle devait être, mais ils ne virent qu'une effroyable bête. Un félin bien plus gros qu'eux, avec une épaisse fourrure noire. L'animal montrait les crocs et sans attendre que les hommes reprennent leurs esprits, elle bondit sur trois d'entre eux, les bloquant sous ses imposantes pattes.D'un geste, elle fouetta un autre avec sa queue le désarmant par la même occasion. Le fauve releva la tête regardant face à elle les quatre hommes qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé devant une bête aussi intimidante.

Ses prunelles grenat passèrent sur chaque homme, avant qu'il y en est un qui court vers elle en agitant stupidement une épée. Elle évita souplement le coup qu'il donna vers son cou et le prit dans sa gueule, plantant ses crocs dans la chair de l'homme qui hurlait de douleur. La bête regarda les trois autres devant elle, et décida de faire un exemple de ce qu'ils allaient vivre s'ils ne partaient pas immédiatement, mais elle sentit trop tardivement la présence au-dessus. Et avant d'avoir pu briser les os du soldat, fit projeter à terre par une jitte abattue dans sa nuque. Une jitte en granit marin qu'il la fit reprendre forme humaine. Elle jeta un regard dans son dos, enfin ce que pouvait lui permettre l'arme dans sa nuque, et reconnu facilement le vice-amiral du G5, le chasseur blanc avec comme à son habitude deux cigares allumés en bouche.

" Ces hommes sont des crétins, mais je ne te permets pas de les tuer. "

Un marine vînt lui mettre des menottes en granit marin, en attachant ses mains dans le dos de la femme et son corps fut soulevé sans ménagement par la poigne de l'homme qui remettait sa jitte dans son dos, mais ne fit aucunement attention à la brune qui siffla de douleur en étant levé ainsi.

" Enfoiré! Cracha-t-elle une fois debout, tu pourrais y aller mollo monsieur muscle, je ne suis pas insensible et j'ai des sensations!

\- Ferme-la, pirate. Tu y penses toi, quand tu tues? "

Elle grogna en se faisant guider vers le port, pour embarquer sur le navire de guerre vers la base du G5.

 

 

Le soldat la jeta dans l'une des cellules de la base avant de refermer la grille et de remonter dans les étages du dessus. Elle grogna en s'asseyant contre un des murs et toucha ses poignets endoloris par les menottes. Son regard capta un mouvement sur son côté gauche, dans l'ombre de la cellule mais ne fit rien. Si cette personne lui voulait du mal, il lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge. Qu'avait elle fait pour se trouver ici? Elle voulait juste quitter sans problème Fullness Island, mais la marine l'avait malheureusement repéré. Et maintenant, elle était assise dans une cellule de la base du G5, et ne savait pas comment faire pour s'échapper d'ici. La silhouette sur sa gauche bougea pour lentement s'approcher de la femme.

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je me retrouverais avec une femme dans une cellule comme celle-ci. "

Elle le fixa s'asseoir contre le mur d'en face sans rien dire et prit sa tête entre ses mains en prenant une grande respiration.

" Anna, le tigre fantôme, n'est ce pas? "

D'un mouvement, elle releva le visage vers lui, qui sous ses épaisses mèches grisonnantes souriait. Il ne portait rien sur le haut du corps et semblait être un véritable géant, son pantalon était enfoncé dans des chaussures qui ressemblent brièvement à des rangers. Elle sourit en remarquant que c'était presque les mêmes qu'elle. Son visage était marqué par le temps, quelques rides y avaient élu domicile mais tout en le lançant être charmant, ses yeux noisette étaient braqués sur elle.

" Je t'aurais pensé plus vieille. "

Elle grogna légèrement à la remarque. Oh, si. La brune avait mûri et grandi depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'île il y a désormais plus d'une année. Psychologiquement, les premiers temps avaient été durs, très dur même, la protection que Marco et les autres lui apportaient n'était plus et elle s'était battu pour survivre. Un nombre incalculable de fois d'ailleurs, au début elle mordait rapidement la poussière et plus elle faisait des combats, plus elle restait longtemps debout. Et désormais, elle gagnait la plupart de ses combats, mais il ne fallait pas trop que l'autre combattant soit fort. Et trop sobre.

" Si je remets bien, tu es Genkishi?

\- Exactement. "

Genkishi, le chevalier. Il avait eu ce surnom de la marine en sauvant plusieurs fois des pirates qui se faisait arrêté, mais apparemment cette fois c'était lui qui avait été prit. Une prime de tout de même 270 millions de Berrys sur sa tête. Mais qui ne savait pas ce qui arrive à ceux arrêté par la marine, ils sont amenés à Impel Down avec l'un des navires de guerre qui passent à chaque base une fois par mois. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir de cette cellule avant que le navire ne passe et le plus rapidement sera le mieux. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux les ramenant vers l'arrière, puis souffla en grattant doucement son bras droit.

Elle avait changé physiquement aussi, elle portait toujours comme simple haut une brassière noire, Anna avait réussi à avoir un ventre plat et elle ne se lassait pas de le montrer. Le bas varié entre pantalons ou short, suivant ce qu'elle avait sous la main, aujourd'hui c'était un pantalon haut de couleur blanche malheureusement sali par la cellule. Elle avait aussi eu, grâce à un crétin de sabreur combattu quelques mois avant, une cicatrice passant de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire, sur son côté droit.

Elle bailla largement alors que son regard divaguer vers la petite ouverture que la cellule avait, elle s'en approcha et se souleva en attrapant les barreaux. Il faisait nuit et un peu plus loin elle pouvait discerner quelques petites lumières derrière quelques arbres. Avant d'avoir pu regarder plus l'extérieur, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Un grand marine avec de longs cheveux blonds attaché entra dans la cellule avec un plateau contenant les deux repas des prisonniers. Étrangement cette bouille blonde lui disait quelque chose.

" Tenez. Fit il en déposant les deux gamelles au sol.

\- Merci. "

Anna le fixa encore en arrivant près de lui, définitivement, il ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais comment pouvais-elle connaître un marine? Et comme un éclair, elle se rappela à qui ce visage appartenait.

" Haas? "

L'homme releva les yeux vers elle, visiblement surpris.

" Pardon?

\- Hm, sur Bloom Silver. Tu étais là pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

\- Tu es la fille des bois?

\- La fille des bois? C'est intéressant. Souffla Genkishi en avalant une gorgée de sa gamelle.

\- Je-Ouais c'est moi. Tu as vraiment changé, c'est affolant. "

Effectivement, il avait grandi et avait pris des muscles, mais son visage était rester le même. Il semblait aussi avoir perdu cette naïveté déconcertante.

" Je n'avais jamais su ton nom, et vu que quand j'étais revenu tu n'étais plus là ainsi que les pirates j'ai pensé que tu avais été capturé. Alors qu'en fait...

\- Je les connaissais, oui. "

Le plus vieux se stoppa dans sa dégustation de nourriture dégueulasse, pour regarder la brune continuant de parler tranquillement avec le marine. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle était une connaissance des anciens pirates de Barbe Blanche? Cette femme était pleine de surprise, donc.

" Tu sais que tu vas aller à Impel Down?

\- J'aimerais éviter, si possible. "

Haas la fixa, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en rigolant.

" Comme tous les pirates enfermés ici. Je ne suis plus aussi niais qu'avant. Mais... il se peut que je puisse faire quelque chose quand même, tu n'as rien fait contre moi sur Bloom Silver. Alors que d'autres ne se sont pas gênés pour se sévir de moi. "

Son regard s'arrêta dans les prunelles bleutées de son vis-à-vis, et l'instant d'après il fouilla dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir une clé, simple. Il la déposa dans les fines mains de la femme, qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

" Ceci est la clé de tes menottes, elle ouvre d'ailleurs toutes les menottes ici. Je vais laisser la porte de la cellule ouverte, attends que je sois sorti des prisons pour remonter l'escalier et partir sur le couloir qui sera à ta droite. Il y aura une fenêtre, deux mètres à peine avant de toucher le sol. À partir de la tu seras à l'extérieur de la base, mais tu devras vite partir vers le village. À cette heure si les lumières sont visibles d'ici.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Haas... Tu me sauves la vie, je ne l'oublierais jamais!

\- J'espère que l'on se reverra un jour, mais en attendant, ne t'en prends pas à des innocents. Ne devient pas ce genre de pirate. "

Haas sourit en récupérant le plateau au sol et fermant la porte de la cellule derrière lui, mais les deux prisonniers n'entendirent pas le son de la clé et des verrous refermant la porte. Anna se tourna vers l'homme au sol qui la fixait et lui lança la clé en s'accroupissant vers lui.

" Je te sors d'ici, si tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir. Dit il en ouvrant les menottes de granit marin à la femme. Tu es pleine de surprise, Anna et tu auras le droit à ma reconnaissance aussi longtemps que je vivrais. "

Elle haussa les sourcils en prenant la clé pour le débarrasser de ses menottes, sa reconnaissance? Sérieusement? Elle allait en faire quoi? Une fois les deux paires de menottes au sol, ils passèrent la porte en regardant autour d'eux s'il y avait une quelconque personne et où se situait les escaliers. OK, ils avaient la clé pour ouvrir les menottes mais ils n'allaient pas laisser tout le monde partir avec eux. Ils se feraient prendre trop rapidement alors qu'en étant simplement deux, ils pouvaient être discrets et partir de la base sans un bruit. Une fois les escaliers passés, ils se trouvèrent dans les couloirs de la base du G5, déserte pour l'instant. Anna prit le chemin de droite, suivi par Genkishi. Elle aperçut rapidement la fenêtre dont Haas avait parlé, mais son ouï capta un son qui la fit se stopper. Des voix.

Ils étaient accroupie dans le couloir contre le mur, alors que de l'autre côté c'était le vide sur l'intérieur de la base. Et s'ils se mettaient debout, ils se feraient repéré vite fait, bien fait. Lentement elle arriva en dessous de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, puis attendit un peu d'entendre s'ils n'avaient pas capté le bruit qu'elle venait de faire. La brune fit signe à l'homme derrière elle de sauter, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Et alors qu'elle avait passé l'une de ses jambes dans le vide de la fenêtre ses yeux captèrent les quelques marines plus bas, dans la base. Son cœur rata un battement quand la femme reconnut l'homme qui l'avait battu quand elle était plus jeune, ce salopard de Vergo.

" Anna! Siffla Genkishi au sol, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne sautait pas. "

L'appel la sortie de ses pensées, et ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le brun pour voir qu'elle ne se trompait pas. C'était bien lui. Elle n'avait pas franchement le temps de penser ça. Anna passa son autre jambe dans le vide et se laissa tomber les quelques mètres, pour atterrir souplement au sol après. Elle rejoignit Genkishi près d'un arbre et ils partirent vers les lumières du village ensemble en courant, espérant que fuir cette île ne sera pas chose difficile.

Le village était encore animé à cette heure, et c'était une bonne chose pour eux. Ainsi ils pourraient passer inaperçu dans les rues. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils déambulèrent quelque temps sans vraiment faire attention où ils allaient, même si Anna pouvait clairement voir le grand homme à coté d'elle faire habilement les poches des personnes qu'il bouscule en s'excusant gracieusement. Il était doué pour ça. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs rues, ils virent enfin le port se dessiner au loin. Mais alors qu'elle se tournait pour l'indiquer à son nouvel ami, lui s'était arrêté un peu plus haut, regardant les vestes dans une boutique. La femme se déplaça vers lui, se positionnant dans son dos.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? On vient de s'évader je te rappelle, on ne peut pas faire du shopping.

\- Je vais prendre ça. "

Il prit la grande veste noire qui était là et entra dans le petit magasin. La brune le regarda faire, impuissante et totalement prise au dépourvu. Mais quel énergumène elle se trimbalait encore. Il revint vers elle, tout sourire avec la veste sur le dos.

" C'est pour cela que tu volais les passants? Fit-elle en reprenant le chemin du port. "

Genkishi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en la suivant. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent à partir avant que les marines ne se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la cellule. Le port était plein mais les navires étaient pour la plupart vides, Anna regarda autour d'eux espérant trouver le moyen de quitter l'île et fini par repérer un bateau commercial en train d'être remplie de marchandise. Ils s'en approchèrent pour voir le capitaine, en conversation avec l'un de ses matelots. Quand celui-ci remarqua les deux personnes s'approcher de lui, il renvoya son subordonné d'un geste agaçant de la main.

" Que voulez-vous?

\- Quitter l'île, et vous êtes le seul navire prêt à partir. "

L'homme fixa Genkishi d'un air supérieur avant de passer à Anna. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter de l'amadouer, ils ne savaient pas s'ils en avaient le temps de toute façon.

" Quitter l'île? C'est étrange que deux personnes de votre allure veillent partir de cette île, avec la base du G5 un peu plus loin... Je serais plus tenté de vous amener voir les marines que de vous faire monter à bord de mon navire.

\- On veut juste prendre la mer, pas plus. "

Même si le plus vieux resté calme et parlait tranquillement, la brune n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait vu dans le regard du capitaine qu'il ne les laisserait pas monter sur son stupide navire. Anna siffla entre ses dents en passant les quelques mètres qui la séparait du commerçant et l'attrapa par le col le ramenant férocement vers elle.

"Ecoute-moi bien, je sais pas vraiment si que te dérange dans le fait d'aider deux personnes à prendre la mer, mais comprends bien que l'on montra à bord que tu le veilles ou non, et pour pas que quelqu'un retrouve ton corps sans vie dans l'océan voudrais mieux que tu sois coopérant avec nous. Capisce? "

Il hocha brièvement la tête, apeuré par le comportement de la femme. Il n'avait jamais été traité ainsi de toute sa vie, et surtout pas par une femme. Le doute sur eux était définitivement levé, ils étaient tous les deux pirates. Le commerçant les fit monter à bord et leur indiqua que le voyage durerait une semaine avant la prochaine île. La femme s'assit sur la rambarde écoutant simplement l'océan près d'elle et pensant que son impulsivité n'était pas forcément un si mauvais défaut en fin de compte. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper d'une base de la marine, et avait récupéré un pirate plutôt fort par la même occasion, elle pouvait avoir un peu de chance en fin de compte. Mais le visage de Vergo revint bien vite dans son esprit, et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être désormais avec les marines alors qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus importants pour Doflamingo quand elle était l'une de ses esclaves.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La rencontre.

Quand le contact d'une main sur son épaule se fit sentir, Anna sursauta dans son lit en se réveillant. Elle grimaça en se surélevant sur ses coudes et regarda autour d'elle, cette chambre lui était totalement inconnue et le mal de crâne qui commençait à la prendre ne présagé rien de bon. Un faible grognement se fit entendre sur son côté, et dans le même lit qu'elle se trouvait deux autres femmes, de véritables épaves humaines.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu, bordel. "

La brune fit un rapide état d'elle-même, heureusement sa brassière était toujours là, son sous-vêtement aussi, mais le reste était absent. Après avoir longuement étiré son corps tout entier et s'être levé du lit, Anna commença à chercher un bas pour elle. Récupérant et enfilant une sorte de short au sol, elle prit aussi sa paire de chaussures pour sortir de la chambre. Une fois en bas de l'espèce d'auberge où elle venait de passer la nuit, elle retrouva sur la terrasse l'homme qui voyageait avec elle depuis quelques semaines.

" Yo Gen'. Fit elle en se laissant carrément tomber sur la chaise.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

\- J'ai fait quoi? Faut pas me laisser boire, même si c'est la grosse fête sur l'île.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'es vite coucher. Et puis tu as trouvé des copines de beuverie.

\- J'ai cru le voir en me levant, oui. Faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour quitter l'île... "

Ils continuèrent de manger en regardant les passants près d'eux. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, leurs caractères s'accordaient et sans vraiment le vouloir ils voyageaient désormais ensemble. Genkishi avait bien plus d'expérience dans la piraterie, et il calmait le jeu avec l'impulsivité de la brune la plupart du temps. En cinq semaines ils avaient failli se faire égorgés ou éviscérés plus d'une fois, mais grâce à son calme et à son réfléchi ils avaient évité l'incident. Le chevalier se demandait comment Anna avait réussi à survivre seule aussi longtemps.

" Mais, attends il est quelle heure?

\- Il doit être quatre heures, environ.

\- Faudrait que l'on trouve un navire pour ce soir, non? Passer une nouvelle nuit ici, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu pas mal d'équipages pirates un peu plus tôt en ville.

\- Ouais, mais je vais le trouver. Le dernier que tu as chopé était pas mal bizarre. Rigola-t-elle. "

Il ne réagit pas, buvant d'une grande gorgée son verre. Cinq semaines qu'ils voyageaient et qu'ils s'étaient évadés de la prison du G5, Anna pensa soudainement à Haas. Grâce à lui, elle était encore libre et certainement jamais elle ne pourrait le remercier comme il se doit. Son regard s'arrêta sur Genkishi face à elle, c'est un homme immense, bien plus grand que la moyenne et sa musculature est carrément impressionnante. Malgré tout, son visage semblait toujours détendu et serein, inspirant rapidement confiance. La brune sourit en remarquant que sur ses épaules trônait son épais manteau foncé, qu'il ne laissait presque jamais ailleurs que sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'intéressant à traîner avec elle, même s'il lui avait déjà parler d'un projet qu'il avait. Former un équipage de pirates. Mais Genkishi n'avait pas, selon lui, la capacité d'être un bon capitaine.

" J'aimerais te poser une question, si tu veux bien. "

Anna releva les yeux de son assiette, quoique de base elle appartînt à l'homme, pour d'un roulement d'yeux inciter le plus vieux à continuer de parler.

" Le jour où nous nous sommes évadés, tu as parlé avec le blondinet comme quoi tu connaissais les anciens pirates de Barbe Blanche... Il planta ses orbes noisette dans celles bleutées de son vis-à-vis, c'est vrai?

\- Ghmf, souffla-t-elle.

\- Anna.

\- Ça change quoi, que oui ou non?

\- Tout.

\- Bien sur. Murmura la brune en roulant des yeux. OK. Je connais effectivement ces pirates. "

Le poivre et sel attendirent la suite, sans qu'elle n'arrive et balança un coup énergique dans la jambe gauche de la femme en face de lui.

" Quoi? Cracha Anna en ouvrant les mains vers le ciel. Comme tu la dis, ils étaient les pirates de Barbe Blanche et il est mort il y a plus d'un an désormais. Ne vient pas me gaver avec ça, Gen'.

\- Te gaver? Sais-tu qui peut se vanter de les connaitre?

\- Ton cul, peut-être?

\- Merde, tu es vraiment irréfléchi comme personne. Souffla l'homme en se rabattant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- La blague. "

Il eut un silence et chacun regardait de son côté, avant que le pirate lance un petit " Et donc? " sous le regard mauvais de son amie. Anna lâcha un soupir sachant éperdument qu'il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il veut savoir.

" Je voyageais avec eux, avant la guerre de Marine Ford. Après cela, nos chemins se sont séparés.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il n'y a pas une raison particulière, j'ai juste fait un choix.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont tous rester ensemble? Qu'ils ne forment encore qu'un seul et même équipage?

\- Je sais. "

Genkishi fixa un instant la brune, pour découvrir une pointe d'amertume dans son visage, et se dit que le sujet était peut-être douloureux pour elle et n'insista pas plus. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Anna finit l'assiette devant elle, fit craque son cou et ses doigts en se levant légèrement. Elle lança au plus vieux qu'elle allait chercher leur moyen futur moyen de transport pour quitter cette île et partit dans les rues non loin de la petite auberge.

Trois heures passèrent, et la nuit tombait doucement sur l'île. Et sincèrement, elle en avait marre de marcher dans ses rues franchement peuplées et surtout, elle n'avait trouvé aucun équipage digne de ce nom qui pourrait les accueillir, Genkishi et elle pour aller sur une autre île. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment compliqués niveau trajet, tant qu'ils ne restaient pas trop longtemps sur la même île, l'île elle-même n'avait pas d'importance. Son regard capta une petite tablée, sur la terrasse d'un bar. Huit hommes y étaient assis et semblaient être des pirates, pas trop mal et pas trop fou. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers eux mais quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la cible, Anna se fit méchamment bousculer pour une énorme masse qui passait sur son côté droit. C'était un peu comme si elle pesait 30 kilos tout mouillés et que la masse qui venait de la bousculer en faisait 110, elle apprenait limite à voler. Se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber, elle se tourna vers la masse d'un air mauvais.

" Oh, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser! Enfoiré. "

Son impulsivité la perdra, et Genkishi allait la tuer si elle s'attirait une nouvelle fois des ennuis. Elle se ravisa alors, se disant qu'elle pouvait peut-être faire preuve de civisme pour une fois. Mais quand ses yeux percutèrent la masse, Anna eut du mal à déglutir. Putain de bordel de merde, elle allait mourir. Sur toutes les personnes qui pouvaient y avoir sur cette foutue île, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle soit bousculée par ce mastodonte de muscle et de cruauté qui était largement connu pour tuer, un peu tout le monde. Le rouquin en face d'elle souriait follement, passant son regard sur le corps de la brune, comme si elle était sa nouvelle proie. Rapidement, son esprit lui conseilla de fuir, mais, se mettant une claque mentale, Anna prit son air le plus convaincu possible même si sérieusement ce mec était carrément terrifiant.

" Comment? "

Elle sourit malgré elle et la peur qui lui broyait les tripes, mais la voix de cet homme est diablement sexy. Qui dans le nouveau monde, ne connaît pas le "Captain" Kid. C'était bien lui qui s'était tourné quand "l'enfoiré" avait quitté les fines lèvres de la brune quelques secondes plus tôt, et il remarqua absolument bien que malgré le visage sûr qu'elle affichait, elle n'en menait pas large devant lui. Anna gardait tout de même ses yeux braqués sur lui et ne voulait en aucun cas perdre ce contact visuel, sinon, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Elle prit une grande respiration en le voyant s'approchait, les trois hommes de son équipage qui l'accompagner derrière lui.

" Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.

\- M'excuser pour quoi?

\- Pour le vol que tu m'as fait faire. "

Il était juste devant elle, et se pencha en avant pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui d'Anna, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Dieu, que cet homme était immense et intimidant. Mais la brune tenait bon, elle avait sa fierté tout de même et même si ce mec était un grand pirate avec une prime vertigineuse et en plus de ça qu'il était un géant psychopathe, elle restait, au mieux qu'elle le pouvait de marbre devant lui.

" Je ne m'excuse pas contre les petites filles, va plutôt jouer à la poupée. "

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en voyant le tic nerveux de la brune à la fin de sa phrase, qui tentait à ce moment-là de retenir sa colère, même si l'intimidation qu'exerçait Eustass était absolument inqualifiable.

" Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te mettre la petite fille si tu t'excuses pas, l'rouquin. "

Anna avait ses iris bleus braqués sur celles rouges de l'homme et sentait très bien le corps tendu tout près du sien. Mais avant même que l'un saute sur l'autre, la femme sentit deux bras se mettre sur sa taille et la vision du roux en face d'elle disparut aussitôt. Elle se retrouva dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, accompagnée de son camarade dans son dos, visiblement un peu énervé.

" Tu m'expliques? Siffla-t-il en se détachant du corps de la brune.

\- Y'a rien à expliquer.

\- Rien? Tu sais qui était devant toi, à la limite de t'étriper?

\- Oui, quand même, merci bien.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours t'attirer des merdes quand tu es seule?

\- Une chance, que veux-tu.

\- Une-non, c'est plutôt ton impulsivité et ton côté suicidaire qui te pousse toujours vers le danger!

\- Ça va...

\- Car je suis intervenu. Il t'aurait tué, tu sais. "

Anna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en tournant la tête vers le côté, ne voulant regarder en face les yeux accusateurs que l'homme lui braquer dessus. Mais son sourire apparut bien vite sur ses lèvres.

" Puis, Speedy Gonzales, il n'est pas mal ton pouvoir. Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne me ferai jamais tuer. "

Genkishi la regarda un moment, un peu surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et finit par sourire en fermant doucement les yeux. Cette femme était carrément irréfléchi, mais tellement attachante. Anna le regarda faire, sachant qu'elle avait réussi encore une fois à échapper à la leçon du vieux pirate. Son fruit du démon, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais sa capacité était d'être extrêmement rapide, comme il venait de le faire pour la sortir de ce pétrin. Elle avait eu énormément de chance d'être enfermée avec lui au G5, et elle le savait.

 

Anna s'était adossé à un mur d'un des nombreux bars de l'île, attendant patiemment le retour de son ami. Genkishi lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger de cet endroit et de ne parler à personne, pour éviter d'autre accident et il était parti à la rechercher d'un équipage susceptible de les accueillir pour le voyage vers une autre île. Elle en voyait des pirates passer devant elle, tous plus saouls les uns que les autres, plus les minutes passés. Et en voilà un autre qui s'approchait d'elle en titubant, qui manquait de se vautrer au sol à chaque pas. Il posa sa main droite prés du visage d'Anna, en affichait un sourire déformé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

" Bhee... Ma jolie, t'ou seule? "

La brune la regarda sans comprendre, un air incrédule accrochait au visage alors que l'homme manqua une nouvelle fois de se prendre le mur en plein visage alors qu'il peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il tenta de s'approcher un peu plus encore du visage d'Anna, et retroussa ses lèvres en faisant la mimique du baiser bien, baveux. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, un air purement dégoûté accroché dessus, et s'attendait à lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes pour les faire comprendre que ses chances de conclure étaient proches de zéro. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un seul mouvement à l'encontre de l'homme totalement fait en face d'elle, la brune fut surprise de voir une gigantesque main en acier se refermer sur la petite tête de l'homme.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa ses lèvres, c'est vrai qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Anna tourna lentement la tête vers la provenance du bras métallique, même si une petite idée lui avait rapidement traversé l'esprit, et son regard tomba sur le corps du pirate avec qui plus tôt elle avait eu un différent. Eustass "Captain" Kid. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une bouteille d'alcool qu'il amena à ses lèvres colorées et descendit une bonne partie de la bouteille d'une traite en regardant fixement la brune.

" Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te battre, commença la brune en fermant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tu peux aller voir ailleurs. "

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais sourit simplement en balançant l'homme qu'il tenait encore dans sa main gauche roulé plus loin sans ménagement, ne quittant absolument pas la brune du regard.

" Anna, n'est ce pas? Il sourit un peu plus en voyant la femme froncer les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom. J'aime bien les femmes qui ont ton courage.

\- Mon courage? Certains diraient plutôt que je suis simplement suicidaire.

\- Les deux se valent pas mal. Mais t'a éveillé ma curiosité, encore personne ne m'avait tenu tête aussi longtemps. "

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, la faisant légèrement trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait exactement? Ça, elle n'en savait rien mais cet homme n'avait pas le même effet que les autres sur elle, et c'était dérangeant. Genkishi allait la tuer dès qu'il la verrait accompagner du "Captain".

" Ta curiosité?

\- Mais si je passe la nuit avec toi, mon second me fera la peau car notre départ est prévu pour dans quelques minutes.

\- Aah, mais qui te dit que j'aurais accepté de passer la nuit avec toi? "

Le rouquin se pencha un peu plus vers elle en souriant, amusé encore une fois par la réplique et le fait qu'elle lui tienne tête. Puis, quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de la brune.

" Tu vas quitter l'île? "

Il hocha la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment ou la brune voulait en venir.

" J'aurais une proposions à te faire. "

Le sourire qu'affichait la femme à ce moment-là fit plisser les yeux d'Eustass, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la petite tête de la brune.

 

" A quel moment ai-je fait une erreur?

\- Depuis que je te connais, tous les jours. Lança Genkishi en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi je t'ai encore une fois suivi dans un de tes plans totalement foireux?

\- Car, sans toi je suis irréfléchie, impulsive et irrationnelle, et que sur ce navire je ferrais n'importe quoi. En quelque sorte, tu es ma nounou. Siffla-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Avec moi tu es quand même ces trois choses, Anna et tu as fait n'importe quoi en acceptant de monter à bord de ce navire pirate! Je ne sais même pas comment nous avons pu survivre une nuit à bord. "

Le vieil homme dit cela en tournant légèrement la tête, remarquant trois pirates qui les fixaient un peu plus loin sur le pont. Il se rappelle hier soir, où il avait vu la brune courir vers lui avec un sourire dément, criant qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de quitter l'île. Et quel moyen. Cette femme était un aimant à problème, et quand il avait vu le navire sur lequel il devait voyager, Genkishi aurait aimé faire demi-tour. Quelle idée stupide d'avoir demandé au "Captain" s'il pouvait les amener au moins jusqu'à la prochaine île.

" Tu sais quoi, je vais aller explorer un peu, si on doit vivre sur ce navire pendant quelques jours, autant le connaître. "

Ses yeux fixèrent la brune traversant le pont pour passer la première porte qu'elle trouva, mais il remarqua aussi très bien le regard de certains hommes sur elle et il se sentit s'énerver un peu.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kid a accepté de vous prendre, ici.

\- Eh bien nous sommes deux. Genkishi, fit le plus vieux en tendant sa main à l'homme masqué.

\- Killer. Même si, je pense avoir une petite idée sur votre présence avec nous. "

Anna descendit un nouvel escalier, se retrouvant dans une longue pièce où se trouvaient une multitude de lits superposés et hamac. Ils devaient surement s'agir de la pièce où dormait l'équipage, excepter le second et le capitaine. Elle repensa brièvement à cette première nuit qu'elle venait de passer sur ce navire, elle avait dormi avec Gen' dans un petit lit d'une chambre exiguë, mais en voyant cette pièce-là, Anna fut heureuse qu'elle n'est pas eut à dormir ici. L'odeur était chaude et peu agréable, le peu de lumière qu'apportaient les hublots rendait le tout sinistre et morbide. Mais elle continua tout de même d'avancer voyant un autre début d'escalier au fond de la grande pièce. Ses pieds passèrent sur chaque marche, mais avant la fin elle ralentit le pas ayant un étrange mauvais pressentiment, et une fois que son pied gauche fut poser sur la dernière marche, une énorme lame passa devant ses yeux pour se planter dans le mur à sa droite. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent de surprise pour lentement voguer vers sa gauche, et trouver le capitaine assis sur un tabouret devant une grande table ou été étalé une multitude de métaux de toute forme.

" T'es malade, je me le suis presque pris en pleine tête!

\- Presque. "

Ses iris rouges étaient braqués sur elle, son visage était fermé et son manteau était absent de ses épaules. Il pivota la tête vers la table, reprenant son affaire. Anna descendit la dernière marche et sentit un liquide coulait de son nez pour dévaler sa joue gauche. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour récupérer le liquide, et fut surprise de voir une traînée cramoisie tachée sa main.

" Tu m'as coupé.

\- C'est superficiel. "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en posant une main sur son nez, pour éviter de faire tomber plus de sang sur elle. Doucement elle s'approcha de la table, où Kid faisait habilement tourner des métaux en l'air et construisant quelque chose, que la brune ne capta absolument pas. Il grogna en sentant son regard sur lui.

" Mes hommes ont interdiction de venir ici.

\- Tant mieux pour eux.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Oui, mais je suis là. "

Anna savait qu'elle attisait un feu dangereux en rétorquant toujours une réponse au capitaine, mais les mots franchissaient toujours ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait pu penser les retenir. Elle sourit en voyant que malgré l'avertissement, Eustass ne faisait aucun geste pour chasser la brune de là et tenta le diable encore plus en s'approchant un peu, pesant les réactions du roux à chaque pas. Et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui en affichant un sourire d'ange, son regard divagua sur le bras droit du "Captain" encore de chair. Son bras à elle faisait à peine un/tier du sien, quoique, on ne peut pas comparer deux choses qui ne sont pas comparables. La femme pouffa en sentant une pointe caresse sa nuque et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

" J'ai compris, je m'en vais. "

Les yeux rouges de l'homme se posèrent sur la brune qui prenait le chemin de l'escalier en ayant préalablement pris la lame qui pointait sa nuque entre ses mains et l'avoir posé sur la table. Killer avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour accepter la proposition de cette femme.


End file.
